Hide the Truth or Expose it
by SasukeLovesSakura5
Summary: Sakura applies to go to an all boys school, and gets in. As she pretends to be a boy named 'Ryo', who is Sasuke's new roommate, she also plays the part of Sasuke's mysterious new pen pal, herself. Rest of the summary is inside. R&R. SasuSaku
1. Operation: Hide my Secret

**Hide the Truth or Expose it**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **

******Sakura applies to go to The Academy of Law and Business, an all boys school, and gets in. She must pass as a boy in order to stay. As she pretends to be a boy named 'Ryo', who is Sasuke's new roommate, she also plays the part of Sasuke's mysterious new pen pal, herself, as in the real her. What happens when Sasuke falls in love with the mystery girl behind the messages and Sakura does the same for her roommate?**

******

* * *

**

Me: Heyy guys!

Sasuke: ... hn

Me: Well, here is my brand new story! HIDE THE TRUTH OR EXPOSE IT! (Also known as HTTOEI)

Sasuke: ... hn

Me: Oh, shut up! anyways. The first chapter is reallly long!

Sasuke: It's exactly 6, 314 words and 16 and 1/2 pages... according to Microsoft Word.

Me: Its one of THE longest chapter i have ever done... so be proud of me.

Sasuke: ... whooo (half enthusiasticly)

Me: shut up! okay, im going to be on an airplane for two days... so i cant update and ill be all the way on the other side of the world. there might or might not be internet... we'll see.

Sasuke: So she will be writing... just not updating.

Me: That's right! Its a possiblility... that i will update... its possible... but not absolute.

Sasuke: yeah... so READ! ACTION!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Today was my first day at a new high school. I put on my school uniform, grabbed my luggage and backpack and headed for the door. When I got to the car, I realized I had forgotten something. I ran inside and began to tie my long pink hair into a bun. I carefully placed a brown wig on top of my head. I grabbed my colored contacts, which were also brown and shoved it into my eyes. I ran back to the car and began to drive off.

Oh, did I forget to mention I'm going to an all boys private school? Yeah, I guess that's pretty important. The school specializes in business and law, which is nice since I want to be a lawyer. It was the only kind of school in the city so I had to apply. Pretending to be a boy was the only way I could be accepted. All the students live at the school in dorms which houses two people for each room. That could be trouble if my roomy found out my secret.

I went to the office and grabbed my schedule and room assignment. I found the room easily thanks to the directions I had gotten from a passing by student. I opened the door and noticed someone was already there. He had black hair that spiked up in the back. His back turned to me, and he was taking off his shirt.

"Dude! Shouldn't you change in the bathroom?" I yelled. He looked over at me and just stared.

"Dude, we are both dudes! Stop freaking out!" he said.

"Whatever!" I threw my bag on the floor and jumped on to a bed. He had already moved on and went to the laptop on one of the desks. I pulled my laptop out of my backpack and placed it on the other desk that was behind my bed. He looked over in my direction and scoffed.

"You have a _pink _laptop?" he laughed. I looked down and realized I had forgotten to grab my dad's laptop instead of mine.

"Damn it! I… accidently… grabbed my sister's," I lied. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"_Sure!" _he said sarcastically. He plugged some earphones into his laptop and drowned me out with loud rock music. I sighed. He was a pretty bad roommate, but I wanted to be friends with him so it would be easier to live with him. How could I? He was just so… ugh… I grabbed my backpack and ripped out a shirt and a pair of shorts. I went to the bathroom and started to undress. School didn't start until tomorrow so I might as well get comfortable. I pulled on the shirt and slid into the shorts. I opened the door and noticed him standing in front of it, one fist raised.

"Good. You're done." He pushed me out of the bathroom and went inside, slamming the door behind him. _**That was a close one! **_I heard a knock at the door and went ahead and opened it. Some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing behind it.

"Can I help y-" I was cut off as he just entered the room.

"Hey! Where's the Teme?" he yelled at me.

"The who?" I asked, confused.

"The Teme! He told me he lived here…" he explained. "DON'T TELL ME HE LIED!" Just then, the door to the bathroom flies open.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme! Stop calling me a dobe!"

"Stop calling me a teme!"

"What is going on?" I cut in. Both boys looked at me.

"Huh? oh… I am Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde started. He then pointed to my roommate and said, "and this teme here is Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?"

"My name is Sak-." I slapped my hand over my mouth. Both guys started staring at me weird. I forgot what my fake name was. I quickly remembered my name was on my schedule in my bag. I walked slowly towards it as the guys kept their eyes locked on me.

"You… forgot your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Right, you asked me a question…" I said as I pulled out my schedule. I quickly read the name and looked back at them confidently. "My name is Ryo. Ryo Haruno."

"Then why'd you say Sak- earlier?" Sasuke asked. _**He caught that?**_

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about my sister. Her name is Sakura."

"Oh. That's… a pretty name." Sasuke mumbled.

"OH! By the way teme, you forget to get your schedule in the office." Naruto remembered. He handed Sasuke a piece of paper. "Here!"

"Thanks, dobe…" Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled and then let the room. Sasuke turned and sort of half looked, half glared at me. "Are you stupid or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know your name, or what?"

"S-sorry." He just scoffed at me as he walked to his computer. I watched him go onto Facebook and just did the same. Instead of just sitting at the desk though, I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed, making sure to face the screen away from Sasuke.

Email:

Password: sakura123

News Feed:

Ino posted on your wall- FOREHEAD! How's your new school? I can't believe you didn't come to Konoha High! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? – 5 Minutes Ago Via Iphone

I clicked 'comment' and wrote: 'SHUT UP PIG! School hasn't even started! So I'll tell you about it later!' After that I checked my notifications. Hinata Hyuuga wants to be your friend. 10 mutual friends. I clicked 'confirm' and logged off as soon as I heard Sasuke get up. Sasuke walked over towards the beds and looked at my computer.

"You have a Facebook?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"… Um… no. I am thinking about making one."

"Oh. Well, you should," he said as he laid down. He rolled over onto his side, facing his back to me. "G'night…" I looked at the clock when he said this. _**He's going to bed… at 7:25? **_

"Night…" I said back to him. I laid back against the wall next to my bed and logged back into Facebook. I looked over at Sasuke and back to my laptop. I clicked on the search bar and typed in 'Sasuke Uchiha'. I clicked on the first person that showed up and his profile came up within seconds. His wall was blocked, but all I wanted to do was learning who he was. I checked family first. _**Itachi Uchiha… sounds familiar… I know I've heard Uchiha somewhere! **_I opened another tab and went to Google. I typed in 'Uchiha' and got what I was looking for. _**HE'S RICH? OMG! His parents are THE **_**Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha who own Uchiha industries! W-wow…**

I look over at him again and towards his stuff. He looked just like any other teenager. All his stuff looks affordable and not super expansive. He wasn't like… trying to flaunt his wealth around. Hm… interesting. I threw my laptop onto the desk and walked out of the room.

The academy has multiple buildings. There is one three story building, which is where all the classes are held, two dorm buildings that are two stories tall, one is called dorm #1, where I live, and the other is dorm #2, another two story building that is the cafeteria on one floor and the other floor is like a game room, library and a gym, and there is a huge field that they use for soccer and football. I headed for towards the library.

On my way there, I had to pass the game room and got attacked by a rogue air-hockey puck. It hit my straight in the head and I fell to the ground. I rubbed the part of my head that got hit and picked up the puck. A couple of guys came running over to either help me or get the puck. One guy kneeled down next to me and took the puck right out of my hands. _**Wow…**_ The guy who came over to my room earlier, I think his name was… Naruto, held his hand out to me.

"You okay dude?" he asked, practically yelled at me. I put my hand into his and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Uh… yeah," I answered. I looked at the two guys behind him and they nodded towards me.

"Oh! This guy here is Neji Hyuuga," he started, pointing to the guy with long brown hair and pearl eyes (_**Hyuuga? Just like Hinata… are they siblings?)**_, "and that's Shikamaru Nara," he finished, pointed to the guy with brown hair that is in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a bored expression.

"What's up?" they said.

"… yeah… well, I'm going to the library. See y'all…" I said slowly and awkwardly as I started walking away. I got to the library and went through the aisles. I looked around, not finding anything I wanted. I walked to the counter and the librarian was surprisingly a girl.

"Hi! Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um… where is the graphic novels (or mangas, in case you didn't know) section?"

"Over there!" she pointed, "just go down three rows and go right."

"Thanks!" I smiled at her before following her directions. I got there and brightened up when I saw what I was looking for. VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I looked through the books and saw that they had VOLUME 11! _**OMG! It finally came out? Wow… I have to get it! **_I picked up the book and started walking back to the counter. Suddenly, it hit me. _**Would… would any guy check this out? Would it look weird? **_I ran back over to the manga section and put the book back. I let out a squeak as I walked away.

I waved to the librarian as I walked out of the library. I headed back to my room to see Sasuke lying on his bed, reading a book. He looked up for about a second and looked back to his book.

"I thought you were sleeping!" I shouted at him.

"Hn."

"… what?"

"I said, hn!"

"Is… is that even a word?"

"… hn."

"Okay! You know what… FORGET IT!" I yelled at him. I sat down next to my computer and waited for it to turn on. I heard Sasuke get up from his bed and saw him sit down next to me.

"So where've you been?" he asked.

"I was at the library," I answered as the log-in screen came up. Sasuke looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura?" he asked confused. I looked at the name I clicked on and back to him.

"I…" I started. _**What do I say? Oh wait! I forgot!**_ "I told you earlier, didn't I? I accidently grabbed my sister's laptop. That's… her name." he nodded and watched the screen go to my homepage. My background was a bunch of pictures of anime guys that I really liked, Gin, Toshiro and Ichigo (from Bleach), and Zero and Shiki (from Vampire Knight). I looked at Sasuke, and he was scrunching his nose at the sight of this.

"Don't you ever feel… weird… seeing all this guys every time you log in?" he asked.

"Um… yeah! Totally! But, this ain't my computer!" I answered, confidently. He nodded. _**Good. I'm getting better at this being a boy thing! **_"Wait, why are you watching me?"

"… hn," he said as he rolled his chair back to his desk. He turned on his computer and looked back at me while he waited. I looked towards my computer and decided to make my 'new' Facebook for Ryo. I went directly to Facebook and it was still logged into my real one. I looked to see Sasuke looked away for a second to log in so I quickly logged out and started typing in my info stuff.

First Name: Ryo

Last Name: Haruno

Email:

Password: password (yeah… lame right?)

Sex: Male

Birthday: _/_/_

I looked at birthday for a while and didn't know what to do. _**Should I just do my birthday? … But if I do, what if Sasuke looks up the real me? And he sees we have the same birthday… That's okay, right? I'll just say… we are twins! **_

I went back to the question in filled in March 28 (I don't know what year it is). I submitted it and had to build everything up. When it said friends, I sent myself a request and skipped everything else. I sat there for a while and went back to the search bar. I typed in Ino Yamanaka, and sent her a request also. _**She knows who I am. **_I looked in the corner and saw a little red number 1 next to the friend requests thingy. I clicked on it and saw it. Sasuke Uchiha. I turned to him, and he just smirked at me before going back to his own thing.

"… thanks," I called out to him.

"I just thought you would like to have at least one friend," he joked. I scoffed at this.

"I do to have friends!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, wait. Come over here," he called to me. I got up from my seat and walked over to him. "Is this your sister?" He pointed to the search bar. The very first one was in fact me.

"Um… yeah. Why?"

"… Nothing," he mumbled. He grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed. I walked back to me computer and closed it, not bothering to log off or shut down. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go shower."

"… hn." I walked inside and made sure to lock the door. The first thing I did was yank the wig off of my head and pulled out the hair tie. My long pink hair flowed down past my shoulders and rested against my back. I ruffled my hands through it, undoing any unwanted knots. I stared into the mirror and smiled. _**Wow… I look weird having pink hair with brown eyes. **_I pulled out a container for the contacts and took out the contacts. After placing them inside, I looked back at the mirror. My emerald color eyes sparkled in the light and looked amazing with my pink hair.

I started the water and stripped off my clothes. The warm water slid down from my hair to my body, hugging my every curve. I mixed the shampoo into my hair, rinsed it out and placed the conditioner on top. I washed the rest of my body within minutes and stopped the water.

I wrapped a towel around my body and quickly got another one to dry my hair. When it was partially dry, I grabbed the hair dry and dried it. After that, I combed out my hair and then tied it into a ponytail. I placed the wig carefully over the hair and secured it with a couple of bobby pins. I slid on my night-color contacts and dried the rest of my body. I tightened my chest wrap and put a loose, baggy blue v-neck shirt. I slipped on some boxers over my underwear and pulled on some baggy shorts.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke asleep on his bed. His legs were criss-cross apple sauce and the laptop was lying in his lap. His back just fell back against his pillow. I smiled at the sight of this. Suddenly I shivered. _**Man, its cold. **_I looked back at Sasuke and saw him shake gently. I walked over to him and picked the laptop of his lap. I placed it on the desk and pulled the blanket over Sasuke, up to his neck. I watched him shift in his bed and cuddle up into the blanket.

"Awww… how cute!" I said to myself. I turned to my bed when I caught a glimpse of his laptop. I walked over to it and saw a picture of me. To be exact, it was my profile picture on Facebook. I sat in his chair and went back a page. Every time I went back, I saw a picture of me. I looked up his history and they were all on my profile. When I got to the end, or actually the beginning, I saw my info page. The first thing you see when you click on it is 'Relationship status: single'. _**I… am officially weirded out. **_Exhaustion took over, because I didn't really care after a while. I walked over to my bed and passed out.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Sasuke's POV (the time Sakura was showering):

After Ryo went to take a shower, I was looking around his sister's profile. _**Why am I even doing this? Ryo would probably try to kill me for doing this. **_For some reason, the first thing I looked at was her info. I spotted the 'Relationship Status: Single' and practically sighed in relief. I started looking at the pictures of her. This girl was really pretty. All the pictures showed her with her friends, smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but smiled back.

'_**Wait, why am I smiling? I never smile!'**_

'_Because, you are TOTALLY attracted to her!' my inner answered._

'_**Oh god, not you again.'**_

'_HeY! That's not very nice!'_

'_**Whatever. I am not attracted to her. I don't even know her.' **_

'_So! She's hot! You should talk to her.'_

'_**Well… even if I did, I wouldn't know what to say! 'Hey, I was Facebook stalking you and decided to talk to you 'cause your hot!' NO! I can't say that!'**_

'_Well you could… because its true!'_

'_**Shut up! I'll sound like a pervert!' **_

'_Then figure something out! Just TALK TO HER!'_

'_**Whatever.'**_ I stared at the last picture, it was of her, and her friends. The tags said their names were Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuuga. _**Hyuuga? Neji never told me he had a sister! **_I sighed as I stared at her smiling face, and a question kept repeating itself in my head.

'Is it possible to fall in love with someone you've never met?'

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

_Beep beep beep!_

That annoying sound woke me up from my slumber. I looked to my left and saw the alarm clock on the night stand ringing. _**Who wakes up at 5 am? **_I hear the alarm turn off and a squeaking sound coming from the bed across the room. I looked over to see Sasuke already make his way to his computer. I did the same, but sat on my bed. I logged into my real Facebook and looked around.

News Feed:

Ino replied to her wall post- Well, hurry up and hate the school! I want you here at Konoha High ASAP! – Posted 5 hours ago

Comment: Well Ino, that may take a while! Haha. ily, but I aint leaving.

I looked up and saw a little red number next to my messages. I clicked on it and it was from… _**SASUKE?**_ I looked at the message and read it.

Message:

_Hey… you're probably wondering who the hell I am, but… gosh. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm even doing this. Well, before you like… delete this message, thinking I'm some creeper, stalker, pervert dude; I'm actually just some guy who goes to your brother's school. I just… okay. Um… forget it. I don't know what I'm doing so, just go ahead and do whatever… sorry._ –Sent at 9:07 pm yesterday.

I looked at it kind of funny, but decided to write back. _**Remember, try to sound normal and like you have no clue who he is!**_

_Hey… um… Sasuke, right? It's okay. I don't think you're some crazy, stalker person. It's nice to me-… talk to one of my bro's friends. I guess we can be… like pen pals. Haha. My bro probably won't talk to me, or tell me what it's like over there so maybe you could tell me instead? Ne, Sasuke-senpai?_

I clicked the send button and turned off my computer. I looked over at Sasuke and watched his face light up at the sight of the little red number. He clicked on it and read my message. I ran to the bathroom and changed into my uniform while he read. I also switched out my night contacts to my day ones and brush my teeth. When I came out, I saw Sasuke typing a message back to me. I shifted my attention to the clock and saw it was only 6:00.

I got my laptop and checked Facebook. First thing I did, was go to Hinata's profile and posted something on her wall.

Hey Hinata! I was wondering… do you have a sibling? That possibly goes to the Academy? Named Neji?

I clicked post and my page refreshed. The little red number came back and I read Sasuke's message.

_Yeah… I guess we could be… pen pals? Haha. Um… do you and your brother not get along? Well, a couple of friends and me going to out. I'm bringing your bro, so you wanna go? You can invite a couple of your friends too! You know… if you want. So you feel more comfortable knowing who you're talking to. Haha. Well, you know. Just message me your answer. Also… why'd you call me senpai? How old are you? We are probably the same age, so don't be so formal with me… -Sasuke._

_Okay… well, I guess I might be able to go… what day and time? Message me the deets? Thanks. And me and my bro never go to the same place. So you either want me or him there. Sorry. Oh, and I'm 15. What about you? The same? Well, I didn't know, so I just assumed. Sorry… Sasuke... kun? Is that better? Would you prefer –kun instead? Or should I say –san? Whatever you like! –Sakura _

I decided to look into 'Ryo's' Facebook and saw a couple of friend requests.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara… you know these people?" I called to Sasuke.

"Yeah… they go here." I clicked confirm on all of them, and logged off. I packed my backpack and pulled out my cell phone, which is a Palm Pixi, and my iTouch. I put the phone in right back pocket and the iTouch in my front left pocket. I got up off my bed and tripped over a foam ball that just happened to be right there. I picked up the ball and threw it at Sasuke's head. He turned to me, glaring.

"What the hell man?" he spat.

"I assume that was yours! Now come on. Let's go get some breakfast before class." He sighed and got off the computer. He was already wearing his uniform so he just got his backpack and followed me out the door. I reached into my front right pocket and pulled out a key. I locked the door and we headed out.

"So… where's the cafeteria?" I asked Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Oh god, not that again."

"Shut up! Our school doesn't have one…"

"Great… now what?"

"There are restaurants across the street. Come on!" he said as he pulled my arm, changing our direction. I blushed at his touch. Where he was touching started to make my skin heat up. It was like all his body heat was traveling to his hand. He pulled his hand away and I sighed. Suddenly, I felt my phone ring. I quickly pulled it out of my back pocket. _**Wow… Ino. **_I clicked the green button and placed the phone next to my ear.

"Y'ello? (A/N: it's a combination of yes and hello! And yes… I do use that in real life to answer my phone and yes… I do have a palm pixi.)"

"HEY! HOW'S IT GOING?" Ino yelled. I nearly threw the phone out of my hand. Even Sasuke heard her and looked at my phone, annoyed.

"Stop yelling Ino. What do you want?" I yelled back at her. Little did I know, Sasuke suddenly became very interested at the mention of Ino's name.

"Mo! No need to get mad! I was just wondering… is there any… cute guys there?" Ino asked, but made sure to whisper the last part.

"Ino… I got to go. I'm with my roommate right now so… I'll talk to you later?"

"Fine… how about I text you?"

"Sure… but later!"

"Okay! Bye!" Ino yelled. "… Sa-ku-RA!" (she sorta half sang, half whispered that) I turned the phone off and shoved it into my pocket. I looked over at Sasuke and he staring at me, confused.

"What?"

"Do... Are you friends with any of your sister's friends?" he asked.

"…" I pondered on the question. _**Uh…oh… It's okay to be friends with your sister's friends…. Right? We're 'twins' supposedly so… yeah… **_"Yes… I am. Why?"

"… no reason." After that, we didn't say anything. We arrived to some store called Ichiraku's. Upon entering, we were hit with the smell of ramen.

"Ramen for breakfast?" I asked, making a face.

"Don't worry, they serve other stuff too." We grabbed a booth and a couple of menus. A waitress came by to take our order. It was really awkward though because she was looking at us flirtatiously.

"Heyy guys! Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she smiled. I saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Just water for me," Sasuke murmured. She nodded and looked at me.

"Um… I'll have the same." She nodded again and left. Sasuke looked really annoyed about that.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… it's just… that is SO annoying!" he yelled. "Weren't you annoyed?"

"Huh?"

"Come on! You probably get that like a LOT, right? You're just like me! You are probably super attractive to them so they THROW themselves at you. Right?" he shouted at me angrily.

"Well…," _**I have NO clue how to answer this. DO I look attractive to girls? That's… kind of disturbing.**_ "Yeah… I guess… it is… annoying?" His eyes widened at my answer.

"Do… do you LIKE it when they do that?"

"What? Of… of course not!"

"Are you sure? You sounded unsure of your answer. Are you… like do you… take _advantage_ of them?" Now he sounded creeped out. It took me a while for me to register what he said. _**Wait… why did he say advantage like that… does… OMG! He probably thinks I'm like a playboy or something! **_

"NO! No, no, NO, dude! I… I am NOT like that! Seriously! Never ask that AGAIN!" I freaked. He sort of calmed down after that answer. Just then, the waitress came over to give us our drinks. This time, she unbuttoned the first two buttons, revealing a bit of her cleavage. She also applied like three layers of lip gloss. She strut her way over to us and set the drinks down.

"One for you!" she said as she passed it to Sasuke. "And one for you!" she passed the other to me. "You CUTIES ready to order?"

"Hn… one omelet. Let's see… with spinach, cheese, EXTRA tomatoes, and… bacon."

"Okay, so you wanted an omelet with spinach, cheese, tomatoes and bacon?"

"EXTRA tomatoes!" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry! Extra tomatoes. Got it! And you?"

"Um… what would you recommend?" I asked.

"ME!" she squeaked. Sasuke started laughing. When he finally stopped he said, "No, seriously!"

"Hmph! I recommend… the French toast or the pancakes… and ME on the side!"

"Okay… I'll take the…" I started. I am TERRIBLE at decisions! Sasuke sighed.

"He'll take the French toast," Sasuke answered from me. The girl was about to speak, but Sasuke interrupted her. "Hold the YOU!"

"Fine…" she grumbled as she walked off. Sasuke laid back into his seat, pushing his back against the wall and putting up his legs. He murmured to himself, "annoying!" I looked around the place and got bored. I pulled out my phone and checked my texts. I had gotten one from Facebook. It said I got a message from Sasuke again! I smiled at this. It read…:

_Okay… well this Friday… at 7? Is that okay? Well, I haven't… really asked Ryo yet... but why can't you BOTH come? Just this one time go out together? … Please? Haha. jk. I don't say please! But seriously… GO! 15, huh? _(Send 'n' for the rest)

I sent 'n' and waited a couple of minutes. Then the rest came.

_I'm 16! But, hey, that's just one year older. No reason for the –senpai after my name. No –san! Just… Sasuke! … or –kun if you want! (:3 (A/N: If you don't know what that is, It's supposed to be like he's raising his eyebrows, you know… to suggest something) haha. Okay. So technically its whatever YOU like! So… think about the party okay? You have three days to answer! – Sasuke_

I thought about this for a while… _**Should I go? Its either me or Ryo who goes… I think it would be better if Ryo went… to get to know his classmates better… **_

'_But you WANT to go! Now don't you?' _

'_**Oh god, not you!'**_

'_Is that ANY way to treat your inner?'_

'_**Whatever!'**_

'_Anyways… you should go as yourself!'_

'_**And why should I do that?'**_

'_D-U-H! To get to know Sasuke! I can tell he REALLY likes you! And plus, he is SMOKING HOT!' _

'_**SHUT UP! Don't talk about my roommate like that! I can't be attracted to him! I am Ryo!'**_

'_But you're also Sakura.'_

'_**Well… But… okay… you got a point.'**_

'_So youll go?' _

'_**Hell no!'**_ I looked back at the message and replied this:

_Hey Sasuke… -kun! I said it because it sounded like you really wanted to hear that. Haha ;) and Friday? I might be able to come… and you should ask Ryo first. You don't understand what it's like to have a twin. I feel like I'm not my own person. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… I would love to… but… if Ryo goes, I won't. I mean… we'll see. Why don't you tell Ryo to go first? Then when he leaves, text me and I'll try my best to go. Okay? –Sakura _

I sent the message and almost immediately after, I heard a cell phone ring. Sasuke pulled out his iPhone and checked his messages. I watched his face light up again, just like the other night. I decided to play with him.

"Who you texting?" I asked. His eyes widened and then he looked around the room.

"… nobody. It's just … Facebook." He looked down back to his phone and started typing his reply. _**Awww… he is so anxious to reply! **_

"Okay…" I said, smiling. _**I better text someone else to cover myself. **_I looked up Ino and started texting to her: _Hey, pig! What's up?_

I got a reply back within seconds.

Ino: HEY! Are you Ryo right now or Sakura? Haha. :)

Me: Shut up pig! I'm here with my roommate so I have to be careful! Stop trying to blow my cover!

Ino: Sorry, FOREHEAD! Haha. whats up? hows your school?

Me: I told you on Facebook. It hasn't started yet. First day is today!

Ino: Lucky! Ours started like last week!

Me: haha. Yeah… so I'll tell you about it later.

Ino: Okay! Gtg! Ttyl!

Me: yeah, yeah, yeah! Bye!

After that, I got a message from Sasuke. _**That was fast! **_But before I could read it, Sasuke started to talk to me.

"Hey!"

"What?" I asked.

"You free on Friday?" before I could answer, he started talking again. "Of course you are. You want to go out? Me and a couple of friends are going to some club. Wanna come?" he asked, without even looking at me. He was slightly frowning, almost as if he didn't want to ask me.

"Um… sure. I guess. Who's going?"

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and a couple of other guys who you don't know."

"I'm… okay. Remind me, will ya?"

"… hn." I looked back at my phone and read the message.

_Okay Sakura. I asked him. Happy? No offence, but I'm kind of hoping he'll say no… so you can come and stay the whole time. He most likely said yes, to take the chance to get to know his classmates. But, all well. I'd text you when he leaves, but I DON'T HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER! So what is it? –Sasuke_

I shook my head at this and suddenly got another message.

_CORRECTION: I asked him like two minutes ago, and I was right. He said yes. Sorry. So… Can I have yo' number? ;) –Sasuke_

I started laughing and Sasuke started looking at me like I was some kind of freak. Just then, the waitress came with our food.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep y'all waiting. You guys miss me?" she purred.

"No!" Sasuke said flatly. I tried to stifle my laughter as she started to serve us. She picked up a plate filled with French toast and started to bend over the table towards me. She leaned her stomach against the edge and made sure to show off her chest to me. I looked away as she set the plate down. She pulled herself back up and got the other plate. She did the same thing to Sasuke and he just scoffed. She then 'accidently' knocked over his cup and spilled the water all over his pants.

"Oh my god! I am SO sorry!" she pretended to be upset. She grabbed a napkin and started to run his crotch area. She smiled and looked at his face. He grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

"That's enough. Leave!" Sasuke snapped at her. She ran off, crying. I couldn't help, but feel my fists unclench after watching Sasuke get mad at her. _**Wait… when did my fists clench? I only do that whenever I am mad or… jealous? No! that can't be it! **_

Sasuke already started to attack his food so I did the same. I almost spat out my food and started to laugh when I saw Sasuke pushing aside some of the tomatoes.

"What… what are you doing?" I asked, semi-laughing.

"I am saving some of the tomatoes to eat plain."

"Why? May I ask?"

"Because, they taste good by themselves," he answered. After that, we ate in silence. The waitress came with the check and, after arguing for about three minutes, Sasuke paid. We left the restaurant at about 8:10. We had about 30 minutes till class started so I asked Sasuke to take me on a tour.

"Well, what's your schedule?" Sasuke asked me. I slipped one arm from my backpack strap and swung it around to in front of me. I unzipped the front and pulled out my schedule. I handed to him and watched him examine the classes. He looked up from the small paper.

"Fuck!" … that's all he said. He started to walk away towards the soccer field. I ran after him, trying to keep up.

"What's wrong?" I yelled at him. He turned around, smirking at me.

"We have all our classes together…"

"… how's that a bad thing?" I asked, confused.

"That means I have to spend every single minute of the day with you…" he explained, still smirking. I hit him with my backpack.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. He laughed at kept walking. I took my schedule out of his hands and looked at it. While looking down, a soccer ball flew at hit me in the head. I kind of… passed out within contact…

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Sasuke's POV:**

While we were walking across the field, Ryo got hit. He got knocked out, but it's to be expected. I mean, it was NEJI who kicked it. Being his roommate and Neji feeling bad about what happened, we both carried him to the nurse's office. He woke up a couple of minutes after we got there.

"What is with me and getting hit in the head with something?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you seem fine. You just have a small bump. Let me get you a bag of ice," our nurse, Shizune said. She went to the freezer and got the bag of ice. She threw it to me, and I passed it to Ryo. He got up and started walking towards the door. He turned towards me and said, "On with the tour!" I rolled my eyes again and remembered something. _**I hope she replied back! **_I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket. I went straight to my messages and sure enough, I got a reply. It read:

_Haha. Cute… I am not sure if I should be giving out my phone number to random people I have never met… maybe you should give me yours first! So I know I can trust you! ;) haha. jk. It's ***-***-****. Got it? well, how can you NOT? :) haha. So what's yours? –Sakura _

I quickly went to my contacts and added her number into my phone. I put every detail I knew about her too. I even got a picture off of Facebook. I then proceeded to reply.

_Thanks. Okay. Mine is ***-***-****. Don't wear it out! ;) no seriously… please don't. I don't want any fan girls to get it. So, after Ryo leaves, you'll definitely come…. Right? Please say yes! –Sasuke _

Just then Ryo came up behind me.

"What you doing?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I quickly clicked 'send' and turned off my phone.

"Nothing… let's go. First period is Biology…"

* * *

A/N: okay, so this chapter is mainly about her starting the school, meeting her roommate, and its also the start of Sasuke's and Sakura's pen pal thing. Next chapter will show her classes. I have been working on this project for about... two months. the first draft did NOT include Sasuke and Sakura becoming pen pals or anything. It also didnt include Facebook. I got the Facebook idea from a FF called **Bleach on Facebook** and also **Bleach on Facebook 2**, both made by **itsmidnighthere**. The story is pretty... random, but hilarious. I got the pen pal idea in a dream... idk. i was inforcing the quote/idea "Love at First Sight!" and i kind of incorperated that quote in the story. Sasuke thought it... i just changed the words alittle. Also, chapter three might be the party... we'll see what happens in chapter 2! Awesome. All done! Thanks for reading! R&R! -S S5


	2. School BORING!

A/N: okay... so... I didn't have a lot of time on this... Yeah, i had 7 days... but... i was too lazy to write. Sorry! So this chapter is like half as long as the last one. sorry! I had this idea for Konoha High's rewrite so i started working on that... so sorry again! I'll make the next chapter longer... I promise... so here you go!

**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke's schedule:**

Biology - Orochimaru

Geometry - Iruka

English - Kurenai

Study Hall - Kakashi

Lunch

World Geography - Asuma

P.E. - Guy

Study Hall - Kakashi

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV:**

Sasuke and I headed to Biology. On the way there, we ran into a couple of his friends, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. They were talking amongst each other while I stayed quiet. We walked into the classroom, which didn't really seem like a classroom. All the students were talking, shouting across the room, throwing paper balls at each other, and there was no teacher. Neji and Shikamaru sat together, and Naruto sat at an empty desk. I looked at Sasuke for help.

"We have assigned seats. Just wait for Orochimaru," he said. He then left to go sit at a table all the way in the back. Suddenly, somebody came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, well, well… you must be the new student." I turned around to see a man with pale white skin and long black hair. Out of the corner of his mouth, he stuck out his long tongue that looked like it belonged to a snake. He licked his lips and looked at me as if he wanted to eat me. I turned my head to avoid his eyes.

"So… where do I sit?" I asked. He smiled at me and then looked around the room.

"Why don't you sit with you roommate over there, Sasuke," he said as he pointed to where Sasuke was sitting. I nodded and got the hell away from him. I slid into my seat and earned a glare from Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. I looked at him and casually rolled my eyes.

"I was assigned to sit here. DUH!" I stated. Just then, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and checked my messages. I smiled at it and proceeded to add Sasuke's number into my contacts. I then began to type my reply.

_You have fan girls? You must be very handsome! Haha. But you sound like you dislike them. Is having a couple of fans that bad? Also, I told you! I would try. Idk if Ryo will leave so we'll see. If he does, I'll go. I promise. –Sakura _

_P.S. If I do go… I may need a ride! :P _

I pressed 'send' and went back to my messages. I went to Ino's and texted her: "Hey Ino! I need to talk to you about something." I then heard Sasuke's phone ring on cue. He pulled it out and smirk spread across his face. I watched him read it and reply. I got a message from Ino and Sasuke at the same time.

Ino: What you need?

Me: Hang on…

Sasuke's Message:

_Yes I have fan girls, yes I dislike them, yes they are bad, no there is not a couple of them…. There is a LOT, and yes… I am very handsome. And you will see that on Friday when you go to the party! Which you will go to! –Sasuke_

_P.S. A ride? I can pick you up if you want… just tell me the address and I'll be there._

Reply:

_Aww… how cruel… those girls must be very upset to know that the guy they like hates them! :P haha. And so now your forcing me to go? Okay… fine. Whatever. The address is 111 ****** street. Got it? –Sakura _

I proceeded to text Ino: "Hey, okay, what I need is to hang out at your place on Friday… because I'm going to a party as Sakura and need the guy to pick me up… got it?"

I put my phone away after that and reached into my backpack. I pulled out my composition book and began to take notes. After the bell rang, I slowly started to pack up my stuff. That changed when I saw Sasuke already at the door. I fastened my pace as I yelled out to him to wait for me. He just sighed and shook his head, but at least he waited. I ran up to him and we left to second period.

Geometry was... okay. At least our teacher wasn't as… creepy as the last one. The desks were arranged so that there were groups of four. I got my assigned seat which, of course, was by Sasuke. Also, Naruto was at our table too and some guy named Shino, who wore glasses and had darkish brown hair that looked almost black. He didn't really talk much, but he was really smart.

Iruka-sensei gave us a packet filled with stuff about Trigonometry. We got to work with our group members so that just made it easier. For Naruto, at least. He kept asking us for help on every single problem.

"Oh my god! Just figure it out yourself, dobe!" Sasuke yelled at him, angrily.

"But, ITS HARD!" Naruto complained.

"God! Sometimes I wonder how the hell you got into this school!"

"SHUT UP, TEME!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. Just then, the bell rang and we started to pack up. _**Great, we got homework that we could have finished in class! **_I once again chased after Sasuke and we headed to third period.

English was boring. What is the point in learning it when we are Japanese! They say it's a required language… so oh well. We got a bunch of random words and were asked to memorize the definition. We would get a quiz next week.

We walked into study hall and, like some of the other classes, there was no teacher. I sat next to Sasuke, expecting that to be my seat once again. Just then the bell rang and nothing really changed. Everyone was talking and there was no teacher.

"Hey, where's…" I looked down at my schedule and back to Sasuke, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Out?" he shrugged. He then put his legs up on his desk, leaned back and closed his eyes. I decided to take the time to finish up the homework we got earlier. I pulled out geometry and started to solve the problems. Suddenly, Naruto popped out of nowhere.

"HEY! CAN I DO THAT WITH YOU?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you actually going to work or just ask me for the answers?" I asked. He started to laugh nervously and walked off.

"haha…. never mind." I finished up the worksheet and looked up at the clock. _**15 minutes after the bell rang and still no teacher? **_I looked over to Sasuke and saw him sleeping peacefully, soft snores escaping his lips every now and then. I smiled at him and then back to the front of the classroom. The classroom door flew open and a head popped into sight. He was a lot older so I assumed he was the teacher.

"hehe, hey guys. Sorry I'm late. You see, I was-"

"LIES!" Naruto cut him off. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and sat down in their assigned seats. I elbowed Sasuke in the ribs gently and giggled when he started to stir.

"mmm… what?" he grumbled.

"It's time to wake up…" I answered. He started to stretch his arms out, and popped his back. I crinkled my nose at the sound. I continued to watch him as he pulled out homework from geometry and started to do it. Every now and then he would look my way and back to the paper.

"Would you stop staring at me?" he asked. I immediately turned away after that. Then the bell rang, and I sat patiently waiting for Sasuke. He then slung his backpack over his shoulder and we headed out to lunch.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

"Hey Sasuke… I was wondering… if this school doesn't have a cafeteria-" I started.

"Same as breakfast. We have to walk across the street." We headed into the direction of Ichiraku's and stopped in front of said restaurant.

"Ichiraku's again?" I asked. He shrugged and then realized something.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else…" he suggested. I nodded in agreement and we headed off again. After looking around for about 10 minutes, we settled on some pizza place. We ordered one medium cheese pizza and shared. I only managed to eat about two slices before feeling full. I watched Sasuke finished his fourth slice and he looked up at me.

"Yere nuh guh na eht muh?" he asked with his mouth full.

"… what the hell are you saying?"I asked confused. He swallowed the pizza and drank some water.

"You're not gonna eat more?" he asked more legibly. I shook my head and patted my stomach. He chuckled lightly at this.

"You're such a girl!" I scoffed at this. We had two more slices left. He took one and placed the other on my plate.

"One more…" he mouthed. I sighed in defeat and slowly ate the pizza. After we finished, we headed back to the Academy. We walked across the soccer field once again. _**Déjà vu…**_ And once again a soccer ball made its way towards me. This time though, it was different. I turned my back to the ball and did a back flip. While in mid-air, my right leg swung past my left leg and connected with the ball. The ball then shot back into the direction from which it came and hit some guy square in the chest. I landed back down on my feet in a squatting position and dusted myself off. As I got up, I saw Sasuke staring at me in awe.

"Whoa…" is all he said. I looked over to the guy I hit, ran over to him, and kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I ruffled his hair. He looked like he was a grade below me and Sasuke. He was like a little kid. He looked up towards me and nodded eagerly.

"My name is Ryo. And yours?" I stated as I stood up and held out a hand to him. He carefully placed his hand into mine and I pulled him up.

"M-my n-name is Konohamaru…" he said. I smiled at him and tilted my head.

"That's a nice name." suddenly I felt somebody tug my arm and we were off. I looked at him and saw his distinctive chicken-ass hair cut. "Sasuke?"

"We're going to be late…" he said. We walked in silence for a while until we got to the school. "You play soccer?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah. You?" I asked. He nodded.

"Trying out for team?" I shrugged. We got to sixth period seconds after. Like the others, Asuma-sensei assigned me to sit next to Sasuke. We began to learn about Australia and were already assigned a project. Good news, we got to work in partners. Bad news, we had to work with the person sitting next to us. I turned to Sasuke and he grumbled. The project was to research a bunch of things about it and put the information of something creative that would fit into a brown paper bag. We got class time to start planning everything out and split up the work.

"So… which part do you want to d-…" I stopped talking when I saw Sasuke on his phone texting. "OI! Are you listening?"

"mmm…" he nodded. Just then I got a message. I looked at me phone and then back to Sasuke. He had just put up his phone and was now staring at my phone, confused. "Who'd you get a text from?" I looked down at my phone once again and saw it was from Sasuke via Facebook.

"Um… someone…" I said. I quickly texted Ino, hoping she'd reply.

To Ino: Hey! Can I come over later?

"Who is someone?" he continued.

"It's not like you'd know them! Why do you care?" I scowled at him.

"Because… its… never mind…" he mumbled. I looked down at my phone when I felt it vibrate. _**Ino… **_

Ino: what for?

Me: I need to drop off some stuff for Friday…

**LINE LINE LINE**

Sasuke: _Ok… I'm not really…. Forcing you to go… you already agreed to going anyways! :) okay… I'll pick you up then after Ryo leaves. _

Me: _Awesome! Hey, I was wondering… we have each other's phone numbers now so why don't we text each other instead of using Facebook?_

**LINE LINE LINE**

Ino: what stuff?

Me: clothes, make up, jewelry, shoes… stuff I need to change in and use.

I heard the bell ring and threw the phone back into my pocket. I grabbed my backpack and left the room. I kind of forgot about Sasuke, and just headed off on my own. Well, that was a bad idea. I got lost after 2 minutes and had to keep stopping random people for directions. I made it to the class like literally 10 seconds before the bell rang. I found the teacher who had a bowl cut hairstyle and very bushy eye brows.

"Um… excuse me… I'm new here and-"

"OH! You must be Ryo! Excellent! Go get changed! We are doing soccer. Here's the uniform you're supposed to wear. NOW GO!" he cheered as he threw my uniform in the air. I caught it before it landed on the ground and headed to the locker room. It was practically empty so I was in luck. My locker was in a sort of secluded area and you couldn't see it from the door. I quickly took off my shirt and put the white v-neck shirt on. I slipped off my pants and put on the navy blue shorts. I threw my other clothes into my locker and ran out the door.

All the other guys were sitting in the bleachers so I just joined them. I sat next to Naruto and Neji, and Guy-sensei was standing in front of all of us.

"Is everybody READY!" Guy asked. "Let's GO!" he ran out the door and headed to the field. Everyone else slowly trailed behind. "We are just going to go some basic exercises and we'll do an actual game next week or sooner. We'll see." He had a couple of cones set up and had two balls only. We stood in a line and took turns juggling the ball through the cones. Naruto went first. He did… actually pretty good. Well, until he tripped over the last cone and fell flat on his face. Everyone was busy laughing at him, that they didn't even notice Neji skillfully maneuver through the cones. After a while it was my turn. I juggled the ball back and forth between my feet. I then ticked it with the tip of my shoe and raced forward. I got to the first cone and quickly passed the ball from my right foot to my left foot. I jumped to the other side and passed it back to my right foot. I continued this pattern until I got to the last cone. After I finished, I stepped on the ball to stop it from moving. I dug the tip of my shoe under the ball and lifted it up into the air. I juggled it on my knees and then kicked it over to Sasuke. Everyone started to cheer for me.

"Nice job!"

"You should try out for the team!"

"Awesome!" After everyone went, we had to go change. A couple of guys went to take a shower, but I decided it would be best not to. When all the guys near my locker left, I changed as quickly as possible. Just then, the bell rang and I headed out the door. Last period was other study hall. I sat behind Sasuke and in front of Naruto. I kept continually having to turn around to help him with geometry. After he finished, I just laid back in my chair and daydreamed. I eventually got bored so I tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I was wondering… why do we have TWO study halls?" I stated. He sighed and shifted around in his seat.

"It's so we have time to do our homework… and take naps. Now, good night!" I shrugged and did the same as him. I got comfy in my seat and took a nap. I was awakened ten minutes later by the bell. I stretched and then grabbed my backpack. I hit Sasuke softly with it to wake him up and then left the room. When I got to our dorm room, I threw my bag onto my bed. I then changed into some regular clothes. I pulled out a small bag and went to my dresser. I had hidden a couple of girl clothes to wear, just in case. I grabbed a light blue tank top and a white skirt with blue dots on the end. I put it in the bag and also put in some black high heels. I thought for a little bit on what else I would need. I then went to my small cosmetics and threw it inside. I closed the bag nice and tight and headed for the door. I pulled out my phone and texted Ino that I was coming over right now. I looked at my new messages and had two. One from Sasuke via Facebook and one from Sasuke's actual phone.

Sasuke (Facebook): Well… because… okay. You got a point.

Sasuke (phone): Hi! You happy now?

Me: Yes! Very happy! Haha. You excited for Friday? Only one more day! :)

Just as I pressed send, I looked up to see Sasuke. He rolled his eyes at me and walked through the door. I watched it close first and then headed out. I made it to Ino's house within minutes. She literally tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"SAKURA! I MISSED YOU!" she yelled into my ear. I pushed her off of me and got up.

"Ino, be quiet. We are not that far from school. I don't want anyone to hear you!" I scolded her.

"Sorry! I just… really missed you! Now let's go inside." She opened the door and I followed her inside. She had just made dinner so I decided to eat here.

"Wait! You cannot come to my house, and look like _that_!" she said as she pointed at me. I shrugged and rolled my eyes at her.

"Like it matters," I said. She then tackled me to the ground again and yanked the wig off of my head.

"You can do the contacts yourself…" she said as she threw the wig onto the chair behind me. I did as she said and took out my contacts. Luckily I always carry an extra holder for them. I then went to wash my hands and came back out. I held my hands out and looked at Ino.

"better?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me. We sat down and began to eat. She had made ramen. As we ate, we kept on talking about each other's schools. Every now and then, she would always talk about how I should have gone there instead. I would always just roll my eyes at this.

"Look, I know you want me to go to Konoha high, but… YOU know why I wanted to go to the Academy…"

"… you're right… I'm sorry…" we ate in silence after this. _**Awkward… **_After we finished, it was about 9 o' clock. I gave her the bag, put on my wig and contacts and left. When i got to the room, Sasuke was on his computer. I went to the bathroom, and locked it. I started the water and took a quick shower. After that, i jumped onto my bed.

"Where'd you go?" Sasuke asked.

"... a friend's house..." I answered. I grabbed my laptop and went onto Facebook.

News Feed: 

Hinata commented on your wall post:

Hinata- Umm... N-Neji-kun i-is not my b-brother... he's m-my cousin.

Me- OHHHH! I got it! that's cool.

Ino posted something on your wall:

Ino- sorry about tonight...

Me- It's okay... you want to go to the party with me tomorrow? meet some cute guys? :P haha.

I then posted onto my wall: PARTY TOMORROW! SOOOOOo excited! ;D

I got a friend request from Sasuke and accepted it. I then threw my laptop onto the table and pulled out my phone.

Ino- HELL YEAH! I would LOVE to go to some party with you! Your not joking are you?

Me- You want to go? I go ask Sasuke if you want to...

Ino- yes, Yes, YES!

Me: okay... calm down! I'll ask.

Me: Hey, Sasuke-kun...

I heard Sasuke's phone almost ring on cue. He literally stopped what he was doing just to answer me.

Sasuke: Yes, Sa-ku-RA! :)

Me: Well... about tomorrow...

Sasuke: ... what? :(

Me: NO! It's nothing like that... I'm still going!

Sasuke: oh... good... so what is it then?

Me: My crazy friend wants to go to... is it okay if she comes?

Sasuke: Sure... I told you, bring whoever you like. So you won't be surrounded by a whole bunch of guys you dont know...

Me: Okay! Thanks Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: welcome...

Me: Ino! You can come...

Ino: YAY! can I bring anybody else?

Me: Sure... Sasuke said i could.

Ino: AWESOME! We'll all meet at my house.

Me: 'kay... night pig!

Ino: night forehead...

I put my phone away and snuggled into bed. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders, buried my face into my pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay... so... I hated this chapter. going to school is BORING! haha. so, next chapter will be the party and will be LONGER! so, yeah. ReViEw! PlEaSe! Thanks! love y'all. bye!


	3. A Party with a Twist!

Thanks!:

Okay, I forgot to Thank y'all last chapter... sorry.

For Chapter 1, Thanks to my reviewers Wikedlovely, Bulla49, and E person

For Chapter 2, Thanks again to Bulla49 and E person, and thanks to AkemiKizuka-Chan

SPECIAL Thanks to Bulla49 and E person especially for reviewing for BOTH chapters! :DDDDD love y'all! haha.

I would also like to thank my favoriters:

AnimeAshley  
Bulla49  
mayday5393  
MexicanAngel01

Wikedlovely

and my... alerters?

Bulla49 mayday5393 MexicanAngel01 Runo 44 shadowxblossomx Wikedlovely

* * *

Me: Ha ha HA! I am getting better at updating, now aren't I?

Naruto: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get to the story!

ME: Shuddup! Anyways, in this chapter-

Sakura: -it is mainly centered around the party, and has... like a paragraph of school.

Me: Which is awesome! And I also br-

Sakura: DONT RUIN THE SURPRISE!1

ME: oh... right. You'll see for yourselves!

Sakura: Exactly! :)

Sasuke: What is the surprise?

Naruto: She said YOU'LL SEE!

ME: *whispers to Sakura (He is going to hate the surprise...)

Sakura: *whispers back (REALLY?)

Naruto: CUE CHAPTER 3!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

I woke up in the morning half asleep. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned off the alarm on the side of the bed. I threw a pillow at Sasuke and heard him groan upon contact. I shook my head at him, grabbed my laptop and logged onto Facebook.

Ino posted on her wall: SUPER excited for tonight! PARTAY!

I rolled my eyes at this and laughed softly to myself.

Hinata commented on you wall post- Y-yeah… tell N-Neji-kun hi. I'll see y-you g-guys tonight!

Me: Your coming to the party? Ino invited you and who else?

Sasuke Uchiha commented on your wall post

Sasuke- you really THAT excited? :)

Me- YES! I cant wait! ;P

I turned off my computer and went to the bathroom to change. Once down, I went back to my bed. I looked over to Sasuke and saw him casually scroll around Facebook.

"Hey, go change. We got to go eat breakfast before class," I said. He nodded before shutting his computer. He grabbed his uniform and went to the bathroom. He came out two minutes later and we headed out. We ate Ichiraku's once again.

"You eat here every day or what?" I asked him. He shrugged and walked inside. We sat at the same table, got the same waitress, and got the same food and drinks. How… stupid. Afterwards, school. Everything went by surprisingly fast. Normally school goes slow on Fridays. I can probably tell you what happened in every class period with two sentences for each class.

First period, biology, we started to learn about ecology. Boring stuff like the carbon and nitrogen cycle, ecosystems, etc. Second period, geometry, we learned more trigonometry. Sin, Cosine and Tangent is the basic thing you need to know. Third period, English, we studied vocabulary. Test next week. Fourth period, study hall. There's nothing much to say about it. Fifth is lunch. Not much to say about that either. Sixth period, geography. This time, I finally got Sasuke to do some work on the project. Seventh period, gym. Well, more drills like juggling with a partner. Eighth is study hall again. Once again, NOTHING MUCH TO SAY ABOUT IT.

After the bell rang, Sasuke took off running to the room. I was tempted to change after him, but decided against it. When I got to the dorm, he was standing there without a shirt. I threw my bag onto my bed, already used to the sight. He looked over to me and then pulled on a shirt.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Hn…" He walked up to the dresser which had a mirror on top of it. He straightened up his hair a little and picked up a bottle of cologne that just happened to be there. He carefully put some on and admired himself in the mirror. He turned to face me and held his arms out.

"How do I look?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked back. He rolled his eyes.

"The party is today… now answer my question!" he scolded me. I looked at him, up and down. He was wearing a plain black shirt and a white jacket on top that was navy blue on the ends of the sleeves, the collar, the beginning of the pockets and the bottom of the jacket. He was also wearing dark denim jeans and a pair white pumas that had a black stripe right down the middle.

"Yeah, you look fine."

"Thanks…."

"Now why do you ask? Trying to impress someone?" I asked, giving him a devilish smirk.

"…."

"Well?" I pushed.

"Hn…."

"Excuse me?"

"… hn."

"Is that e-. never mind. I won't ask," I gave up. I went to where Sasuke was standing and pushed him aside. I opened a drawer and grabbed some clothes. I then headed to the bathroom and changed. When I came out, Sasuke was laying down on his bed. I looked at the clock and it read 6:47.

"We leaving yet?" I asked him.

"We have to wait for the others."

"Who else is coming?"

"Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and… many others."

"… doesn't the party start at 7:00?" I asked. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Followed by a fist banging against it and constant yelling.

"OI! TEME! RYO! TIME TO GO!" we heard Naruto yell. We rolled our eyes and headed out.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**The Party:**

There was… well, a lot of people there. And I mean A LOT! This was my first time at a club and was… kind of freaking out. I really must be attractive to girls, because a bunch of them kept on trying to dance with me. Because none of the guys knew I was a girl, they kept telling me to dance with the girls. I nicely turned them down and headed to the bar. There was a bunch of random guys around getting drunk, and I scrunched my nose at the smell.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head. Suddenly an arm laid on my shoulders.

"We'll have two drinks…" I turned to look at who it was, and it was Sasuke.

"No! I… I don't want a drink!"

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! If you get drunk, just go home! Duh!" Sasuke reassured me. Right on cue, the bartender brought our drinks. Sasuke took one and immediately chugged it down. He slammed the empty glass down and carefully wiped his mouth. He then nudged the other glass towards me.

"Go ahead." I looked down at the glass and swallowed. _**Uh… oh…**_ I picked up and lifted it to my lips. I took the smallest sip of the liquid and started to choke.

"That's disgusting!" I coughed. He shrugged at me and walked away. I pushed the drink away and left the bar. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was 7:47. I then realized I had also gotten a text from Sasuke, Ino, and Tenten.

Sasuke: Hey… getting Ryo to leave is a lot harder than you would think… (sent at 7:45) [I looked at this one and started to laugh. _**That's what he was trying to do!**_]

Ino: ARE YOU COMING YET? WE ARE BORED!

Tenten: Please tell me your coming! Ino is driving me and Hinata CRAZY!

I rolled my eyes at this and already felt the pain for both Tenten and Hinata. I decided to look for Sasuke and tell him I decided to leave early. I walked through the crowd and ended up on the dance floor. The spotlight shined down on me and the music stopped. As if on cue, you could hear the little cricket chirping.

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" the crowd cheered. I looked around to see people I did and did not know. I panicked and ran out the door. _**Well, this is the perfect excuse to as why I had to leave early. **_I immediately set my course to Ino's house, running as fast as I could. I knew, the minute I walk through the door… she is going to get mad at me.

**Sasuke's (quick) POV:**

I watched Ryo run out the door in embarrassment. I smirked at this. Well, that made it SO much easier. Now I didn't have to come up with a plan to get rid of him. I looked at the clock and saw it was already almost 8. I pulled out my phone and had a new text message.

Ryo: Hey… I decided to leave. I'll see you later…

Me: … alright…

I then went to create a new message and sent to Sakura: Hey, Ryo is gone. I'll be at your house in 10 minutes!

Sakura: Alrighty then! Me and the girls will be ready by then!

I smirked again at this. _**I wonder who she is bringing. Maybe I can help the dobe finally get his first girlfriend… after I get mine that is… **_I dug my right hand into my pocket and fished out my car keys. The keys belonged to my brand new black Mercedes Benz convertible. I had gotten it a couple of days ago from my father as a 'beginning the school year' gift. Most people don't get those kinds of gifts, but I guess kids in rich families do. I walked through the crowd to find the dobe and found him talking with a whole bunch of random girls we didn't know.

"Hey, dobe!" I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What, teme?"

"Listen, I'll be right back, okay? I got to go pick somebody up…"

"You invited somebody? Who?"

"… a girl."

"ooohhhhhhhh, a girl! Sasuke's got a girlfriend! Sasuke's got a girlfriend!" he sang.

"Not yet I don't. So don't ruin this for me. She's bringing some friends so maybe you could try and hook up with one of them."

"Then… we could double date in the future!"

"Shut up… be right back." With that, I left the club and jumped into my car. I fixed my mirrors and pulled down the visor. I opened the mirror and once again fixed up my hair. I also did a mental check for everything. _**Hair… check. Cologne… check. Nice clothes… check. Cool car… check. **_I then smiled into the mirror. _**Smile I'll probably won't even use… check. **_I put the keys into the ignition, started the car and drove off.

**(Back to) Sakura's POV:**

Just as expected, Ino was mad. She kept on complaining about how I took too long, and that she was bored. Tenten kept on complaining about how much Ino was complaining.

"Whatever guys! Sasuke just texted me! He'll be here in ten minutes!" I explained. There was silence and then we all started freaking out. We ran into Ino's room to get dressed. I put off my wig and contacts and put it into my purse. I then changed into my clothes. I wore my spaghetti strap baby blue tank top that had little frills just on the chest area and a pair of denim shorts. Shoes, I had a pair a navy blue Vans. Ino wore a white v-neck shirt with a purple skirt and a black belt and black flats. Tenten wore a pink-ish colored shirt that had a picture of a ninja star that read 'I'm sharp!' and a pair of jeans and black Converses. Hinata wore just a plain purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a white belt and purple Converses.

We then ran to Ino's vanity and did our makeup. I put like touches of mascara, lip gloss and blush. Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone started to freak out. I let them finish their makeup as I put on some jewelry and my shoes. I ran to open the door and on the other side was… _**nobody?**_ I walked outside and looked around. Nobody was there? Really? I walked back inside and screamed when I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, looking around casually. He stood up and walked slowly towards me. He held his hands up to say like he was safe or whatever. I placed my hand to my heart and tried to slow my breathing.

"God! You scared me!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down! Okay? It's me-"

"How'd you get in here!"

"Look… calm down! It's your fault for leaving the door unlocked," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. He was now standing next to me.

"Why don't we start over? Okay?" he suggested. I nodded my head at this and he stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I put my hand in his and shook it up and down.

"I am Sakura Haruno," I said with a smile. "It's so nice to meet the man behind the letters."

"Yeah…" Just then, the girls ran out of the room and into the living room.

"All ready to go!" Ino said. With that, we headed out the door. When we got outside, everyone was astounded by Sasuke's amazing car!

"WHOA!" we all cheered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and he pushed us toward the car. Ino, Tenten and Hinata automatically jumped into the back seat. Sasuke walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. He took my hand into his and helped me into my seat. He then reached over and put my seatbelt on for me, closed the door and went over to his seat.

"OMG! He is SUCH a gentlemen!" Ino… sort of whispered into my ear. We drove off and got to the club after a couple of minutes. While on the road, we were listening to music and talking amongst each other.

"So what are y'all's names?" Sasuke asked, looking into the mirror to see behind him.

"I'm Tenten."

"H-h-Hinata Hyuuga."

"And I am Ino Yamanaka!"

When Hinata said her name, I saw a smirk spread across Sasuke's face. I leaned over to him and hovered my lips over his ear.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. We stopped at a stop light and Sasuke looked over to me.

"Nothing…" he shrugged.

"Come on! Tell me!" I said. I then go an idea. I gave him my best puppy dog face and said, "pweeze!" Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"I'm thinking… that your friend Hinata and my friend Naruto, you'll meet him later, would make…"

"Make…?"

"… a… a good couple," he mumbled. I sat back in my seat and thought about it. In my mind, I had a mental image of Hinata and Naruto. I combined the two pictures so they would be standing side by side. _**They could be friends… **_Then I put Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist. _**Awwww… **_Then, like in real life, my mental Hinata fainted in Naruto's arms. And of course, Naruto started to freak out and yell about how he didn't do it and how he thought she was dead. _**… ohhh… I don't know anymore. Hinata is all shy and Naruto is all loud. They are like complete opposites. **_

"How would they?" I finally said.

"Well, your friend seems to be really shy…" Sasuke started.

"And…? Your friend is too?"

"No! Hellz no! He is like the complete opposite!"

"So… how would that work out?"

"So they would like… complete each other. He could try to bring the shyness out of her and she could bring the loudness out of him." His explanation actually kind of made sense in a way.

"Just like Shikamaru and Ino… and maybe Neji and Tenten." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you like… some kind of matchmaker?" I asked him.

"Maybe…" he shrugged. Then I smiled at him.

"Well then…. What about me?"

"Huh?" he turned to look at me.

"Me and who, would make a good couple?" I reworded.

"Well…" just then, we arrived at the club. Ino and Tenten screamed in excitement and dragged Hinata inside. Sasuke hurried out of his seat and opened my door, helping me out again. Once out, he never let go off my hand. He locked his car and we walked inside hand in hand. He let go after we were near the dance floor and we just stood there and talked. Every now and then, some random guy would look our way and wink or smile at me. Every time, Sasuke would start to look uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I tried to comfort him.

"Nothing…" he grumbled. Just then, some guy came and squeezed my butt.

"AHH!" I squeaked. I turned to face the guy and scooted my back towards Sasuke, holding my butt. I felt Sasuke's hands rest on my shoulders, stopping me from moving.

"Come on girly. You don't want to hang out with that. Come with me, and I'll show you a _good _time." Just then, Sasuke punched him in the face.

"I don't think so, douche bag!" he growled at the guy. He looked over to me with worried eyes. "You okay?" I nodded as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Thank you…" I whispered into him. I let go, and we started to walk off somewhere else. I saw all of our friends sitting at a table and dragged Sasuke over there.

"What's going on!" I asked.

"Well, we found these guys over here and decided to talk…" Ino explained. She pulled over to her and whispered, "they were really cute… I like Shikamaru, Tenten called Neji, and I think Hinata likes Naruto…"

"So YOU'RE Ryo's sister?" Naruto yelled at me. I nodded hesitantly at this. "Wow… you guys look SO alike!" My eyes widened at this. _**Will anybody notice HOW alike we are?**_

"Because they're twins, dumbass!" Sasuke said to Naruto. I smiled at him. _**Thanks for the save, Sasuke… **_

"Well, you guys enjoy yourselves…" I said slyly. I then pulled Sasuke away and we headed to the bar.

"Listen, I'll be right back, okay? You just sit here…" Sasuke said as I sat on a stool. I nodded and reassured him with a smile. Then he left, and I was all alone. But not for long.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I left Sakura alone at the bar to talk to Naruto. I went to the table, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What do you want, teme?" he yelled at me.

"So… how's it going?" I asked him and laughed when I saw him blush.

"I… I think I like Hinata…"

"I thought you would…"

"But… I'm afraid…"

"Of...?"

"Neji! DUH TEME!"

"What about Nej- oh…."

"YEaH! He's gonna MURDER me!"

"… probably…"

"Uh! Then… I'm screwed."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, I got to go."

"To your girlfriend?" he sang.

"No… to my… soon-to-be girlfriend," I said with a smirk. Naruto and I then exited the bathroom and for some reason, Naruto followed me instead of going to sit with Hinata. He said something about being afraid of flirting with her because of Neji. I shrugged it off and looked for Sakura.

"Don't tell me you forgot where you left her!"

"I… I didn't! She's… There she i-…" I stopped when I saw her. She wasn't alone, like when I left her. She was there… sitting with two other guys. Talking and laughing…

"Who are they?" Naruto asked for me.

"… I don't know…"

**Sakura's POV:**

Here I was… sitting with two people… who I haven't seen in two years. They were sitting right here, next to each other and in front of me. On the left was Gaara, a red haired guy with sea form green colored eyes. On his forehead was tattooed 'ai' the symbol for love. On the right was Sasori, also red haired with light brown eyes. They… were my bestest friends in the whole wide world. After two years, we were here now, talking as if nothing had happened. Just then, I heard a chair pull up next to me and who sat down was Sasuke. He looked at me, and then glared at Sasori and Gaara.

"Hey Sasuke-ku… um… Sasuke." I stopped saying the –kun prefix when I noticed Sasori and Gaara looking at me. Their glance wandered from me over to Sasuke.

"Who is this?" all three guys asked at the same time. After that they glared at each other.

"Well, Sasuke..." I started. I saw Sasuke look at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes when I didn't say –kun. "This is Sasori-kun and Gaara-kun." Now he was glaring at me. "Sasori-kun and Gaara-kun, this is Sasuke." They said nothing. Except for the background noise, it was quiet. Their glances exchanged amongst each other and to me.

"So how do you know each other?" all three said together again, and then afterwards glared at each other.

"Well, Sasuke and I g-…" I cut myself off and they all stared at me. "Sasuke… and I g-g-g-got together… because… of my brother!" I thought of the lie as I told it.

"You have a brother?" Sasori and Gaara asked together. I looked at them and sent them a telepathic message to just go a long with it. They nodded in response. "Oh yeah… _that _brother."

"What about them?" Sasuke said, distain hidden in his voice.

"Well, these guys are like… my bestest guy friends in the world! I have known them since I was six and stayed friends until now," I said with a smile. Gaara and Sasori just nodded.

"That's it? Just friends?" Sasuke continued.

"Well… actually we um…"

"Both of us dated Sakura at one point in those 9 years we knew her," Sasori and Gaara finished. They both seemed very calm when talking about it. They just kept eyeing Sasuke to see his reaction.

"… who dated her first? How long?" Sasuke growled.

"Why does it concern you?" Gaara asked, glaring back at him.

"Just curious…" Sasuke said as he sat back in his seat.

"I guess it wouldn't really be considered dating…" Sasori said.

"… yeah, I mean we only dated her for a month."

"Why?"

"Well, we were like best friends! We didn't want to ruin that!" Sasori pointed out.

"Who dated her first?" Sasuke repeated.

"I did!" Gaara yelled at him. After that… silence. Then Sasori and Gaara got up.

"Do you mind if we talk to Sakura alone? To, you know…, catch up?" they said.

"Yes… I do mind."

"Why is that?"

"Because we are on a date right now!" Sasuke yelled at them. Then I finally jumped in.

"Since when was this a date!" I exclaimed. That put a damper into Sasuke's mood.

"OOOOHHHHH! BURN!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at them. Then, he ran off into the crowd again. Sasori and Gaara sat back down and made us continue our earlier conversation.

"So what was that about a brother?" Gaara asked.

"Oh well…"

"Sakura… you know you can tell us," they said.

"Okay well…" and then I told them everything. They already know understood why I wanted to go to the Academy so it just made telling the story so much easier. I felt uneasy when I got the part, but it's a good thing they stopped me.

"So that guy was... your roommate?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… so why were you doing this? Going on a date with him as your real self? Isn't that dangerous? Won't he figure it out?" Sasori asked.

"I… I don't know why I did this. I just…"

"Do you like him?" they asked me with sad eyes.

"Well I… I… I really don't know."

"Well, we are assuming you don't," Gaara stated.

"Because you totally dissed him earlier about you guys being on a date," Sasori added.

"Well… okay."

"So… answer the other questions!"

"Okay! Um… right. Well, like you said, this is not a date. And it's not dangerous! Were you guys not listening? I wear a WIG and have COLORED CONTACTS!"

"He could still tell! Your face shape and height is the same!" Gaara pointed out.

"And you have such a…" Sasori stopped.

"Such a what?"

"… a… cu-… feminine body shape!" he mumbled as he blushed.

"Were you about to say curvy?" I laughed.

"Shut up!" he said as he tried to cover his embarrassment.

"It's okay! You know I still love you!" I said as I got up from my seat and hugged him. Then I went over to Gaara and gave him a hug to before he complained about not getting one. "And thank you for the compliment, Sasori!" I got up and looked around.

"Maybe I should go look for him…" I said.

"What! But, we just saw each other again!"

"I know, but-"

"Do you not want to see us, Sakura?" they asked me.

"I do, but-"

"Then why do you want to leave us?"

"Well… I… I don't know!" I shouted. I glared at them for a second and stomped my way into the crowd. When I realized I had forgotten something, I stomped back over to them.

"What?" they asked. I reached into my purse and grabbed a paper and pen.

"Here!" I said as I handed them the paper with my cell phone number on it. Then, I stomped away again, back into the crowd. I looked around, searching for his distinctive chicken-ass hair cut. I finally spotted it at a table with Naruto and all my other friends.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called out to him. Just as he turned to look at me, a whole bunch of random, older-looking guys surrounded me.

"Hey Beautiful!"

"Where you going?"

"Yeah, come on! Hang out with us!"

"Um… excuse me. I-I am trying to get to somebody," I said softly. Then they turned to look in the direction of where Sasuke was.

"That stick-in-the-mud?"

"No way!"

"We are ten times better than him!"

"NO!" I yelled. I tried to brush past them and go to Sasuke, but one of them grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think so!" the guy yelled. His grip on me tightened and he pulled me towards him. I tripped over my feet and my back hit his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, stopping me from moving. Some other guy sweeped up my feet and they started dragging me away. I kicked and struggled to get free.

"LET ME GO!" I cried.

"Shut up already…" the other guy said. He pulled out a cloth, put the middle of it into my mouth and tied the ends around my head.

"MMMMM!" I continued to cry. As we were walking, he also tied my hands and legs. How could nobody try and stop this! Just then, the guy who was holding my legs got tackled down on to the floor. Somebody else punched the other guy holding me and he released me. I tumbled onto the floor, my back breaking my fall. I cried out in pain as I struggled to get away. Somebody was standing over me and I looked up to see who it was. I couldn't see very well, the light in the back was blinding me. He bent down towards me, but instead of untying me like I had hoped; he hoisted me over his shoulders and made his way towards the door.

"MMM!" I cried out again, trying to get somebody's attention. The guy didn't seem to care if anybody noticed; we were already at the door anyways. Soon we were getting further and further away from the club, and I was about to cry my eyes out. But before I could, a spark of hope was barely in sight. I saw three guys running towards us; Sasuke, Sasori and Gaara. For some odd reason, one I will NEVER understand, Gaara had shuriken on him. How do I know? Well, maybe because he threw three of them at the guy who was carrying me, and we both fell to the floor. Sasuke ran over to the guy and started beating the crap out of him, and Sasori came to untie me.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked me. I nodded as I threw my arms over his neck. I felt a couple of tears run done my face as I cried into his shoulder. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder and I looked up to see Gaara.

"Thanks guys!" I said. I leaned over to Gaara and pulled us into a group hug. "I really appreciate-… where is Sasuke?" I asked. We looked around and noticed that Sasuke had suddenly disappeared.

"He… he's gone."

* * *

A/N: While I was writing this chapter, I though about it's ending for a while. I thought it might have been... boring... or maybe sappy if they just kissed and fell in love. I thought I would just throw in a twist. :) haha. hoped you like it! Um... I also wanted to throw in two of my most favorite characters because Gaara didnt even go into my two other stories. so... yeah. If you have any more questions, PM me or Review! Thanks Guys! Bye! ... REVIEW!

REVIEW! :DDDDD


	4. A Fresh Start

Thanks to:

Reviewers: Thank you **wikedlovely** for your second review on this story. Also SPECIAL thanks to **Bulla49** and **E person** for reviewing on all three chapters! thanks to

**DeidaraLuver**  
**Smirking Idiot**  
**Aw3someKid**  
**Runo 44**  
**AkemiKizuka-Chan**

For your first reviews! thanks for reading! Also thanks to all my favoriters and alerters!

Favoriters:

AnimeAshley Bulla49 EmoSakura95 mayday5393 MexicanAngel01

Smirking Idiot

Wikedlovely

Alerters:

All-Is-On 4eVa Bulla49 EmoSakura95 mayday5393 MexicanAngel01 Runo 44 shadowxblossomx Smirking Idiot WhiteRose95 Wikedlovely

* * *

Me: okay, this kind of... took a while to come

Sasuke: Yeah... a real long while

Me: shut up! Okay, i am really hapy with my readers though. Instead of getting my usual 3 review per chapter, i got 7!

Sasuke: wheee... because 7 is _sooooo much!_

Me: ... shut up...

Naruto: SasukeLovesSakura5 does not own me! :)

Sakura: Cue chapter 4! :DD

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Without a second thought, I took off running. I wasn't sure where to; I just knew I had to look for him. I could hear Sasori and Gaara trying to keep up from the sound of their feet tapping the ground and their panting. They kept calling my name, asking me to slow down. But I didn't listen. I just kept running. I looked in the club first. I asked Naruto, but he was all pissed off at me, saying I was a cheater or something. I ran off before he could finish. I ran around the block, hoping he hadn't gone too far, but never found him. I finally stopped under a lamppost, gasping for breath. Sasori and Gaara came up behind me, sweating and hyperventilating, acting as if they were about to die.

"Sa-sa-sakura! I-its okay!" they struggled to say. "Y-you'll find h-h-him!"

"It… it's fine…"

"Why do you want to find him anyways?" they said after they finally caught their breath.

"Because… I just… feel bad! I think I really hurt his feelings!" I explained.

"Yeah… that was REALLY out of character for you…" they said.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I yelled. Then, I tried to take off again, but Gaara grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Calm down!" he said. "He's probably just at y'all's dorm room."

"Yeah. Let's take you home, and get you turned back into a boy."

"NO!" I disagreed. "I have to talk to him, NOW! As me… as Sakura!" Sasori and Gaara nodded and took of both of my hands. They led me to Sasori's car, which was a red 2005 Cadillac XLR. Sasori took the wheels and Gaara and I shared the passenger seat, I was sitting in his lap. They dropped me off at the Academy and I ran off inside, by myself. Just then I got a text from Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hey Ryo, where are you? I'm at the room, but I… I forgot my key.

Me: Okay, just sit in front of the door. I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

Sasuke: okay…

That confirmed that he was there, and I took off running faster. I ran past a whole bunch of random classmates as I went into the Dorm. Our room was in sight, and I could see Sasuke sitting by himself on the floor. I stopped running, trying to catch my breath. I made my way over to Sasuke slowly, trying to make sure he wouldn't see me. As I got closer, I noticed that he was napping. When I was standing in front of him, I stared down at his angelic face. I know I see him sleeping every day, but right now… it was different. I kneeled down in front of him and brushed away his bangs which were covering his face. Of course he woke up just at that moment. He grabbed my wrist as it was making its way across his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. His face was an emotionless mask.

"I… I am sorry!" I cried. He let go of my wrist, and I suddenly fell forward. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and placed my head in the crook of his neck. I was sitting gently in his lap as I cried into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I-I didn't know that-that you felt that way!"

"It's okay…" he whispered into my ear as he caressed my back.

"NO! It's not! I-I d-did such a mean thing to you! H-how can y-you be so f-forgiving?" I whaled.

"Because… I have no idea what you are talking about… or who you are…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV (after he disappeared…):**

Running… panting… gasping… I was doing all of these things. Why… why did I say that to her? How could she not feel the same way? All girls were attracted to me… or so I thought. So… how could this one girl… this one pink haired, green eyed girl not be…? What made her so special?

'_Her hair, her eyes, her laugh, her smile, and need I go on?'_

'_**You're here again?'**_

'_You should be grateful! I heard you got turned down and just had to come… and rub it in!' my inner smiled. _

'_**Shut up…'**_

'_Well, okay. I'm sorry. A little insensitive, I suppose.'_

'_**What do you want anyways?'**_

'_I came to help you.'_

'_**With what?'**_

'_What else? Sakura, of course!'_

'_**What about her?'**_

'_Are you mad at her?'_

'_**Ye-… no… no, I am not.'**_

'_And why not?'_

'_**I… I can't force her to like me!'**_

'_That is true… but… don't you feel bad?'_

'_**Are you kidding? I feel like my heart was just ripped out!'**_

'_I thought so…'_

'_**I wish… I wish I could take back what I said.'**_

'_And what is that?'_

'_**The 'we are on a date' thing…'**_

'_Why? Is it so bad that you admitted that you liked her?'_

'_**YES! I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha! I don't admit these things! I was going to wait to see if she liked me first!'**_

'_Well, you are to impulsive_

'_**I know…'**_

'_So, you want to take it all back?'_

'_**I kind of wish I could just forget the whole thing…'**_

'_Then, your wish… is my command,' my inner whispered as he waved around his index finger._

'_**Wait… what?' **_I yelled. But, I got no response. I woke up from my daydreaming and noticed I was walking the whole time. Suddenly, I ran into a pole. I fell down and banged my head against the concrete. Before I knew it… I blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What… what happened?" I said. I got up from the floor and rubbed the back of my head. I looked around and noticed I had no clue what happened. Suddenly I got a headache and cupped my face in my hands.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" I yelled. I sighed and tried my best to get up. I started to walk, realizing that the Academy was only one block away. I checked my pockets to make sure I had everything. _**Phone, IPod, Camera, … keys? Where are my keys? Damn… must have dropped them. But where? Where did I go just now? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING? **_I pulled out my phone and checked for any clues of what happened tonight. I looked through my messages and saw my latest ones were from two people, Sakura and Ryo. I scratched my head, confused at the first name. _**Who the hell is Sakura? **_I shrugged it off, thinking I would worry about it later. I texted Ryo, telling him I was locked out and needed him to come unlock the door. I entered the Dorm and got a reply telling me to sit and wait. I shrugged and sat down in front of the door. I felt how tired I was once I sat down and let out a heavy yawn. I sat back, making myself comfortable. I started to slip slowly into dreamland.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Did you really forget me?...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Who… who are you?'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_I didn't mean to do it!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Do what?'**_

.

.

.

.

.

I slowly awakened when I felt somebody touching me. My eyelids raised themselves ever so gradually. When my vision cleared, I realized it was a girl, standing before me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly as I grabbed her wrist.

"I… I am sorry!" she cried. I let go of her wrist, and she suddenly fell forward. She carefully wrapped her arms around my neck, and placed her head into the crook of my neck. She was sitting in my lap, crying on my shoulder

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I-I didn't know that-that you felt that way!"

"It's okay…" I said hesitantly, trying to comfort the crying girl.

"NO! It's not! I-I d-did such a mean thing to you! H-how can y-you be so f-forgiving?" she whaled.

"Because… I have no idea what you are talking about… or who you are…" I said slowly. She quickly pulled herself off of me and stared worryingly into my eyes.

"Wha… what do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"How do _you _know me?"

"How can you not remember? I'm your roommate's sister, Sakura. We just went to the club together! Don't you remember?"

"I told you, I don't," I replied calmly. _**So she is Sakura, huh? Well, this helps a little. She said we went to the club. Is that what happened?**_ "Wait, you said we went to the club. Was that tonight?

"Yes… do you really not remember?" she kept asking me.

"I told you, I do NOT! I can't remember who you are, what happened tonight, or what I was doing laying on the floor outside the school."

"I am-… wait, you were lying on the floor in front of the school? Did you get drunk?" she asked. Then it looked like she was talking to herself. "You couldn't have… you were with me the whole time… except when you sat with Naruto. DID YOU DRINK?" she yelled the last part at me.

"No! … I… don't think… so…"

"Does Naruto drink?"

"… No…?"

"What could have happened that could make you forget what happened?"

"Well, when I woke up, my head hurt and I had a headache… help any?"

"Maybe… maybe you have amnesia!"

"Then how come I only forgot you and tonight?"

"I don't know!" she cried.

"Look, I am sorry I forgot who you are…"

"It's okay… Now… now we can start over!" she smiled. I nodded and shrugged.

"Sure…"

"Okay, well, I got to go. I'll text you later… okay?"

"Hn…" I nodded. She gave me one last hug and then ran off. I scratched my head, confused. I had no clue who that was… but… I do, and I'm glad I do. She was really cute, and nice. She's the first to see the real me! I smirked at this, looked at my phone and realized something.

"Where the hell is Ryo?" I yelled.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

**Sakura's POV:**

I said my goodbye to Sasuke and then ran off. I hurried to Ino's house and luckily she had just gotten home. I pushed her aside and already started to get undressed. I let my Sakura clothes at her house, and left with my wig and contacts. I ran back to the Dorm and saw Sasuke tapping his foot impatiently as he sat on the floor. I repeated like said sorry to him, but he wouldn't stop glaring at me. I reached into my pocket to fish out the key. It was then; I realized I left it in the room. I turned to Sasuke, and he looked even madder.

"You forgot the key, didn't you?" he snarled.

"Calm down! I-I'm sure it's here somewhere!" I tried to assure him. I dug into my front pockets, back pockets, shirt pocket, and I even checked in my shoes. The key was not there.

"FUCK!" he yelled. He then ran off and I chased after him. We stopped at the side of the Dorm, in front of a window. I assumed it was our room because Sasuke started to try and open the window. I went to the other side and pulled at it. After lots of tugs, we got it open. Sasuke jumped inside with ease, while I struggled to pull myself up.

"You… are such… a girl…" he shook his head at me. He then gave me a hand and pulled me in. The window was right in front of the desk, so I kind of tripped and fell onto my bed. Sasuke shook his head me and walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower start and went to the dresser. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. _**I'll shower in the morning… **_I walked back to my bed, tucked myself in, and went to bed.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

**Morning:**

I woke up and Sasuke was still asleep. I guess the party really killed him last night… I looked at the clock and it read 11:15. I stretched my body as I yawned. I grabbed my laptop and went straight to Facebook.

News Feed:

Ino posted something on your wall- Thanks for the invite, Forehead! Best Party EVER! ;DDDD

Me- Glad _you_ had fun…

Hinata posted something on your wall- T-thank you v-very m-much, Sakura-chan… :)

Me- Welcome! :)))

Tenten posted something on your wall- Great Party Sakura! Tell us when the next one is! :P

Me- Of course Tenten! :)

Then I pulled out my phone and saw a message from Ino, again…

Ino: MORNING! :D

Me: whats up?

Ino: well, it's the weekend! Let's hang out!

ME: today?

Ino: No… yesterday. YES TODAY!

Me: … as Ryo or Sakura?

Ino: would I want 'Ryo' to go clothe shopping with me? NO! Sakura, of course!

ME: what time?

Ino: 12:15. Get ready. Pack some clothes. We'll change at my house. Dress as Ryo. Got it?

ME: yes ma'am.

I looked over at the clock and it was now 11:56. I got up, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower, and fixed myself up. I went out and packed some Sakura clothes into a bag. Apparently I did this task quite loudly because Sasuke woke up.

"Where you going?" he asked half asleep.

"Out with a friend," I said as I zipped up the bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder and grabbed my key on the table.

"… hn."

"See ya…" I said as I headed out the door. As I walked away from the Dorm, away from the Academy, I saw Ino's car sitting on the side of the door. I jumped into the passenger seat and we drove off. Going to Ino's house is a lot faster by car. We got there in like a minute. We immediately ran inside and changed. Once done, we got back into the car and drove to the mall. On the way there, my phone ringed. I had gotten three text messages from Sasuke, Sasori and Gaara.

Sasuke: Hey, are you doing anything today? I thought since you wanted to 'start over' we should hang out… or something.

Sasori: Hey babe! :) want to hang out today?

Gaara: Sasori said we were hanging out today so where should we meet?

I eyed Gaara's message, confused. I hadn't agreed yet, but Sasori probably expected me to say yes.

To Sasori and Gaara: Me and a friend are going to the mall if y'all want to come! ;)

To Sasuke: Sounds cool! If you don't mind 'starting over' with one other girl and two other guys at the mall. Do you mind? Note that you may be holding all of our bags. :)

Sasori and Gaara: Sure. Meet you there!

Sasuke: … holding your bags… that sure sounds _fun…_ (that was sarcastic by the way)

To Sasori and Gaara: kay-kay! ;D

To Sasuke: ya, I got that captain obvious! :) haha. so is that a no?

Sasuke: no… it's a yes.

Me: So… you are coming?

Sasuke: yes…

Me: … okay…

Sasuke: Do you not want me to come?

Me: NO! its not that… you just sounded unsure.

Sasuke: oh… kay, see you guys there.

Me: Byebye

Ino: who you texting (:3

I looked up and towards Ino. She was making the same face as her emoticon in the message. She was smiling at me devilishly and raising her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering who you were texting!" she defended.

"Sasuke, Sasori and Gaara…" I answered.

"Oooohhhh, Sasori and Gaara! I haven't heard from them in FOREVER!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I saw them yesterday at the club. They're coming shopping with us. Is that okay?"

"Totally! Is Sasuke going too?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Awesome! It's like a party!"

"…yeah… By the way, how'd it go with you and Shikamaru last night?"

"AMAZING! He is sooo cute! Haha. We even exchanged phone numbers!" she cheered.

"…"

"And then… (blah blah blah… I don't know what to say… la la lah)" Ino continued. I kind of zoned her out at this point and just stared out the window. We had gotten to the mall and she was still talking. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car. She then followed me as we walked across the parking lot. Just then, a car pulled up next to us and rolled down its windows. There were two guys inside, both wearing a hat and some sunglasses. It was hard to tell who it was.

"Hey pretty ladies, want to hang with us?" the guy driving said seductively.

"Um… no!" Ino said. She looked pretty freaked out. I looked at the men closer, trying to figure out who they were.

"What about you… _pinky? _The guy smiled. My eyes widened at the familiarity of how the guy said 'pinky' and I leaned in through the window. I pulled off the hat and sunglasses off both guys and saw Sasori and Gaara.

"Haha! Hey guys!" they laughed. I hit them softly across the head and pulled out of the window.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE Y'ALL DID THAT!" Ino yelled at them, but you could see her smiling slightly.

"Hurry up and park! We want to shop!" I complained. They did as they were told and got out of the car afterwards. While we walked, we stayed in a pattern; boy, girl, boy, girl: Sasori, Me, Gaara, Ino. Sasori wrapped his arm around my waist and I grabbed hold of Gaara's hand. Ino just walked by herself. She was already used to us walking like this. We did this back then too. People would always stare at us when we walked like this. At first glance, you would think me and Sasori were dating, because we were standing so close together. But then you looked at my other arm and notice I am holding hands with Gaara. We would always just ignore the looks and just keep walking. We went into multiple clothing stores, pet stores, and many other stores too. Ino and I bought five bags of clothing each and Gaara and Sasori were kind enough to hold them for us. We went to the pet stores because they had the cutest puppies there and these stores actually took them out and let us play with them. We went to a couple of guys stores too, for Sasori and Gaara. Ino and I helped pick clothes for them, and we saw a couple of hats and made them try them on. Total, we all had sixteen bags. We are currently sitting in the food court, sharing Chick-fil-a waffle fries (A/N: in case y'all don't know what Chick-fil-a is, it's a restaurant that's food is all chicken based. Yummy!). Just then, I got a message from Sasuke, again.

Sasuke: Hey, sorry I'm late. Where are you?

Me: Food court. And damn right your late! It's already been an hour and a half!

Sasuke: Sorry… traffic.

Me: … sure.

Sasuke: Hey…

Me: … yeah?

Sasuke: Turn around!

I looked at the message confused and then slowly turned around. I was greeted by Sasuke's face just an inch away from mine. I jumped up from my seat and screamed. He smirked at me and shook his head. I smacked the side of his head.

"I didn't think you would scream!" he laughed. I slapped his arm and sat back down.

"Grab a chair…" I said. Sasori and Gaara leaned over and whispered into my ear, "what is _he _doing here?"

"He asked to hang out, like you two. Don't worry… he doesn't remember anything from last night," I said softly. Sasuke pulled up a seat next to Ino and Sasori and glanced over at the fries.

"Want some?" Ino asked. Sasuke shrugged and took one. As he ate, he looked from Sasori to Gaara and then to me.

"Right!" I said, "you don't know each other… Sasuke, this is Sasori. And this is Gaara." I thought carefully about what I would say next; try to introduce them better than how I did yesterday. They nodded at each other, but said nothing.

"And… yeah," was all I could come up with.

"Sup?" Gaara nodded to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded back to him but only said, "hn…" He then nodded to Sasori and said the exact same thing. We quickly finished the rest of the fries and headed out to shop again. Gaara went to the car first to drop off all our bags and Sasori and Sasuke volunteered to help him. Before they left though, I grabbed Gaara and Sasori.

"Don't do anything or say anything to him that will make him want to beat you guys up or hate me. Got it?" I whispered, and snarled the last question at them.

"Don't worry… we won't hurt pretty boy over there. Not unless it's needed," they shrugged the last part. Before I could say anything else, they took off. Ino and I decided to buy some Christmas gifts for them, since the holiday was coming up (A/N: Yeah… Christmas has past, but I didn't get to write anything about it! :p ). We probably had about 20 minutes before they got back so we had to hurry.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

**Sasori's POV:**

As we walked to my car, I stared at Sasuke the whole time. He was walking in front of me and Gaara, but I don't know why since he didn't know which one was my car or where he was going. I kept looking at him and glancing over at Gaara every now and then and exchanged thoughts. We didn't understand. What did Sakura see in this guy? We can easily tell she likes him, even if she wouldn't admit it. What made him so special? Gaara and I have known her longer, are better looking, and have still loved her all this time.

I know you are probably thinking it's crazy that we both love her and don't fight each other for her; just fight other people. That's because Gaara kind of… gave up (?) on Sakura. He likes her, but more as a friend and less of a crush. He let me continue my crush without getting mad. Even back then, we didn't have a hard time liking her at the same time. We thought of each other as an equal and chose to let her choose who she liked better. Gaara said his feelings may turn back into love if she chose him now. We were excited to see her yesterday, it awaken my feelings for her all over again. My plans to take her for myself were kind of thrown of course thanks to Sasuke, but I can easily fix that. I just have to make Sakura love me before she loves him.

_**Wait a minute… am I being paranoid? Maybe Sasuke doesn't even like her. If so then I got nothing to worry about! **_We finally made it to the car and I opened the trunk. Sasuke turned around at the sound of the beep and ran over to the car (because he was ahead of them). We threw the bags inside and locked the car again. We started to walk back in silence, but I decided to break it.

"So… Sasuke. How do you know Sakura?" I asked him.

"I am not entirely sure," he stated. Gaara and I stopped at our tracks and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" we asked.

"Well, I know she is my roommate's sister…"

"And…?"

"And… that's all I know. She also told me she hurt my feelings or something, and wanted to start over."

"So that's why you're here? To start over something you don't remember?" we asked confused.

"Pretty much…" Sasuke answered before walking on without us. I exchanged looks with Gaara again. What I said next stopped Sasuke right on his tracks.

"So do you like her?" I asked. Like I said, he froze right on the spot. He slowly turned around to face me.

"Does it concern you?" he replied. He started to walk off again to avoid any more questions, but I stopped him once again.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. He turned around again, glared, and then walked off. Gaara and I nodded to each other and walked back, behind Sasuke. When we got inside the mall, we were lost. Gaara was about to text Sakura when I stopped him. He looked at me confused, but I explained my actions.

"Look, Christmas is coming up. Let's use this time to get her and Ino presents. That's probably what they're doing." Gaara nodded and we looked to Sasuke. He nodded and we headed off.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Do you Sasori would like this scarf?" Ino asked, holding up a red and white striped scarf.

"No," I shook my head, "he'll think it looks like a candy cane."

"Right… what about this one?" she asked, holding up a gross brown and green striped one.

"Oh god, I want to puke!" I exclaimed.

"Then you pick on!" she yelled at me as she threw the scarves down onto the table.

"Why are we picking a scarf for Sasori anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she said, "why is it SO hard to buy presents for guys?"

"RIGHT!" I agreed. I looked around the table and saw a whole bunch of rings in a little box. One stood out to me as I picked it up and examined it. I smiled at this and ran to cash register to pay for it. When I went back to Ino, she was glaring at me.

"You already found one for him?" she growled at me.

"Yup! And it's PERFECT!" I teased.

"Just help me! PLEASE!" she yelled.

"Just shut up and look," I said. after about thirty minutes, we both had already gotten a gift for Sasori and Gaara. Now I need a gift for Sasuke and Ino, and Ino needed a gift for Shikamaru and me. We worked together to find a gift for Sasuke and Shikamaru, but separated after that to look for a gift for each other.

I had wondered into the music section and found the perfect gift for her. I grabbed it immediately and ran to the cashier. After paying for it, I put it in the rest of my bags. I got out my phone and texted Ino.

Me: You done yet?

Ino: almost! Just got to pay!

Me: Okay, I'll text the guys and see where they are.

Ino: they are probably getting us some gifts! Or at least they better be!

Me: yeah…

To Sasori: Hey you! Where are y'all?

Sasori: us? We are getting Christmas gifts. You?

Me: Same… well we just finished actually.

Sasori: oh… okay. Well, we aren't done yet. Can you give us like… thirty minutes?

Me: 30! So long! How long you been shopping?

Sasori: … 30 min…

ME: you need an hour to shop for me, Ino, and Gaara?

Sasori: I'm putting a lot of thought into my gift… sort of… :)

Me: fine fine. We'll just shop some more. Text us when y'all are done.

Sasori: 'kay babe. Have fun. ;)

ME: you too! :DDDD

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around just to scream at the sight of Ino.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… listen, we got 30 minutes to do whatever we want, because Sasori, Sasuke and Gaara want to shop for us for Christmas."

"Okay. Let's go do whatever…" she said. We went off to a whole bunch of cool stores. (A/n: Sorry if you don't know these stores) Like Forever 21, Abercrombie, Aerie, and Victoria Secret. We ended up with a bunch of bags filled jewelry, bras, underwear, shirts, skirts and belts. We checked the time and saw their thirty minutes was up. I started texting Sasori, but stopped when I received a message from him.

Sasori: Hey babe, we're done! ;)

ME: okay! Meet you guys at the car, okay?

Sasori: sure sure.

I nodded to Ino and we headed out. As we walked through the parking lot, we saw Sasori, Gaara and Sasuke. We decided to go out and eat dinner together so we took our separate cars. Ino and I grabbed our bags out of Sasori's car and threw it into Ino's. We would meet up with the guys at McDonalds (A/N: worst restaurant in the world; just because its bad for your health, but I LOVE their fries! :D ). On the way there, Ino and I were talking.

"Oh my god! We should have like some kind of Christmas party!" Ino exclaimed.

"On Christmas day?"

"DUH! When else do you have a Christmas party?"

"… true,"

"Okay, so its decided. We'll invite Shikamaru, Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, and OH MY GOD!" she suddenly exclaimed the last three words.

"What?"

"We forgot to buy gifts for Hinata and Tenten!"

"You're right… and if we invite them, we need to invite Neji and Naruto!" I reminded her.

"Which means we need to get them gifts too!" she yelled.

"Oh god! Well, we still have a couple of days. We'll go later together."

"Okay… okay. Let's discuss the party at dinner…" Ino said as we arrived. We ordered our food and quickly ate, only stopping to talk about random stuff that came to our heads. After we finished, we brought up our idea about the Christmas party. They agreed and Sasuke texted Naruto and Neji about it. Ino and I texted Hinata and Tenten. They all agreed so it was settled. After the discussion, we went our separate ways. We got to Ino's house, where I quickly changed. I left the stuff I bought there, except for Ino's present which I put into my bag before she could notice. I said my goodbye and left to the Academy. Sasuke was already there sleeping, probably tired from all the shopping. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Once down, I got my clothes, wig and contacts on and jumped into bed.

* * *

A/N: okay... i didnt know what to do for this chapter. I kind of went with the flow as i typed. So i hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to everyone who read! Review! Please... did you click the review button yet? ... what about now? ... now..? okay, just do it at your own pace.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOW! :DDDDD**


	5. A New Couple Ends the Partay!

Me: Okay… here is chapter 5!

Naruto: FINALLY!

Sasuke: Oh, shut up!

Sakura: PLEASE!

Me: haha… poor Naruto…

Sakura: S3S5 doesnt own Naruto…

Sasuke: she should be happy she doesn't…

Naruto: HEY!

Me: BTW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITERS AND ALERTERS!

Sasuke: Start Chapter 5… I command you to start!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Time pasted by quite quickly. It is currently Friday, December 24 and the Christmas party Sasuke, Ino, Sasori, Gaara and I planned is tomorrow. Where am I? At the mall, buying presents at the last minute. I am Sakura right now, in case you are wondering. I still had to get a gift for Tenten and Hinata and was pushing through crowds of people to get to stores. You know what is worse than shopping at the mall for Christmas presents on Christmas Eve? Trying to find a parking spot at the mall on Christmas Eve. I would have come earlier, but I had no time. School was piling up the homework for winter break and I had to finish it early in order to go to the party. Sasuke was cramming as much as I was. It's a good thing we are both smart. We worked together to finish it early. I had just finished getting the presents and am now stuck in the car. _**Stupid traffic… **_This only took about five hours out of my day. I finally got out of that place and went to Ino's house.

"Sakura!" she cheered when she opened the door. I walked right past her, ignoring her open arms that signaled she wanted a hug. I threw the bags I was carrying to the ground and sat down next to them.

"Let's start wrapping!" I said. Ino nodded to me and ran to her room. She came back with a bags filled with gifts. We wrapped most of the presents and put the others into gift bags because it was easier. Once down, we put labels to which person the presents belonged to. We finished the gift bags one, but stopped when we got to the wrapped ones.

"Oh shit!" Ino cursed. We had to unwrap each present and then rewrap them, this time labeling them after wrapping each one. We leaned back, exhausted.

"That was terrible!" I yelled. We put the gifts under Ino's Christmas tree because we were having the party at her house. We ran to her kitchen and ate some food. Once we finished we just threw the dishes into the sink.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Ino copied me.

"So what did you get me?" I smiled at her.

"What did you get _me?_" she smiled back at me. My smile drop and I glared at her.

"Forget it!" I said angrily. She laughed at me, but stopped as soon as she started.

"No seriously, what did you get me?" she said seriously.

"Not telling…" I said. I checked the clock and noticed it was 5:47. "Hey, I got to go. I am hanging out as Ryo with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji later."

"What for?" Ino asked.

"The Dorm is having some Christmas party today so we can do whatever we want on actual Christmas day…"

"That's… weird."

"…yeah… so, I'll be right back." I headed to her bedroom and changed into a black Hard Rock Café shirt with red writing and a pair of brown shorts. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put the wig on top of my head, stuffing my pony tail inside. I put in my contacts and headed out.

"I am STILL not used to this look on you!" Ino stated.

"Whatever…" I said.

"I mean, if I didn't know it was you, I might be attracted to you…"

"Shut up…"

"I mean like… _really_ attracted to you… like _super-_"

"SHUT UP!"I yelled at her. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I went straight to my dorm room and saw Sasuke sitting at the computer.

"Hey…" I called out to him.

"… hn" was all he replied back. I went to my bed and grabbed a small pillow. I threw it at Sasuke's head and watched him turn around and glare at me.

"What?" he growled at me.

"I said 'hey' to you, and there was no answer…"

"Why… are… you… such… a girl?" he asked slowly.

"Why… are… you… such… an ass?" I copied him.

"hmph…" he said as he turned back around. I walked over to him and hit the side of his head.

"Dude! Stop being a douche!" he yelled at me.

"Dude! Go get ready! The party is in ten minutes!" I scolded him. He stared at me in disbelief for a while before getting up to the bathroom. After about three minutes, he came out wearing an 'I 3 NY' t-shirt and a pair of blue and white striped shorts (A/N: If any of y'all are wondering what these outfits Ryo and Sasuke wear look like or why I choose them, well… I don't have pictures of it, but these outfits mean a lot to me… they belong to two people that I love the most. Thanks Derick and Alex. Especially Derick for supporting my writing. Anyways… back to the story… Wait… also this next joke Sasuke is going to say is something Alex says a lot, because he wears the shirt like every day. GO ALEX AND DERICK!)

"You're wearing an 'I love New York' shirt?" I asked Sasuke.

"No… NY doesn't stand for New York," he answered.

"… then what does it stand for?"

"Not You!" he stated with a smirk. I looked at him confused for a while before asking him, "what?"

"NY… Not you! DUH!" After that, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Wh-what?" I laughed.

"Good one, right?" he asked, his smirk growing.

"Good? Try great!" I continued to laugh. He nodded and his smirk actually turned into a small smile as he looked away.

"I bet Sakura would think so too…" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked, not catching it. That shook him back into reality.

"Nothing… let's go." He grabbed his key and we headed out. We went to the building with the game room and the library. You 'member, 'member? Anyways, when we got there, it was packed. The party was in the game room, and it was a pretty boring place. There were no decorations, no tree, and no food. What kind of party was this? As I walked past the crowd, I ran into a bunch of familiars.

"Hey…" I nodded to them.

"HEY RYO!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Hn…" said Sasuke and Neji.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So… what you guys doing tomorrow?"I asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"…"

"… what?" I asked them.

"…"

"What?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"… nothing."

"What!"

"Nothing…" they said together.

"… I know… about the party…" I finally stated. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Then why'd you ask!" Naruto yelled at me.

"I just wanted to see if you guys would tell me what's going on. Guess I can put that down as a 'no'."

"Well… are you going?" Neji asked me.

"No… I am visiting my family…"

"What about your sister?" Sasuke suddenly got interested.

"She is staying… why?" I said, smiling to myself on the inside.

"Oh… no reason…" he mumbled to himself. Naruto bursted out laughing at this, but shut up when Sasuke punch him in the face. The rest of us started laughing when we watched Naruto fall to the ground.

"Serves him right…" Shikamaru stated.

"Mmhm…" Neji and I agreed. The party was supposed to last for three hours, but everybody left before hand because it was super boring. Some guys said it was because there were no girls there… too bad they didn't know one was there, hidden among them. Sasuke and I went back to our dorm room and we sat on our beds. I grabbed my backpack and looked through it. I hadn't completely unpacked so I don't remember what was inside. As I was going through it, I stumbled upon something important. I pulled it out of my backpack, but hid it so Sasuke couldn't see it. It was a little white box decorated with a cherry blossom tree. I opened the lid and inside was three mini test tubes. Inside each test tube was a clear liquid. What is the liquid, you ask? My dad is a scientist that creates chemicals that do… certain things. This one can erase the last thirty minutes out of a person's memory. I got it just in case one of my classmates figured my out. I grabbed one of the tubes and placed it in my palm. I bit my lip at this. _**I bet two of these tubes will go to Sasuke…**_ I put the tube back in the box and closed it. I sighed as I slid it under my bed when Sasuke wasn't looking. I walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat next to him. It was then that I realized he had already fallen asleep. I played with his spiky hair, tangling it between my fingers. I watched his chest rise and fall at an equal pace and smiled. I started to stoke his cheek with one hand and cradled his head with the other. I heard him moan from the contact.

"Sa…kura…" he moaned. My eyes widened at the sound of my name. I started to pull my hands away, but his own hand stopped the one on his cheek. He pulled me over him, laying me down. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other cradled my head. His grip tightened on me, pulling me closer into his body. He buried his face into my neck; his hot breath hit my skin. My breathing turned harsher and my heart started racing. I had to think of my options quickly before he wakes up. _**What to do? **_I felt Sasuke nudging his face into my neck and my wig started to shift. _**That's it! I just have to take off my wig and contacts!**_ I pulled my upper body slightly away from Sasuke and shook my head violently. My wig slipped off in the process and flung onto my bed. My arms were stuck, Sasuke's and my body were pressed so close together and my arms were in between. It was pretty dark so I just had to hope he wouldn't see my eyes. I carefully shook and watched Sasuke stir. His onyx eyes flickered open and stared into my fake brown ones. He pushed himself off of me, throwing him to the floor.

"Ryo, what the hell are you doing on my bed?" he yelled at me as he got up slowly. He stopped when he saw my pink hair. "Sa… kura?" he asked it slowly, like when he was sleeping. I nodded my head and tilted it slightly as I smiled.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I spoke softly and sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up. He fumbled over onto my bed instead though. I looked under the bed and saw the box. I jumped off the bed and grabbed it. I got a tube and took the smallest sip, but didn't dare to swallow it. I shifted the liquids to one of my cheeks and climbed into the bed with him.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. He looked into my eyes and saw the brown eyes. He looked down suddenly and pulled out my wig.

"You're… Ryo?" he asked. I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he whispered.

"… would you tell?"

"…"

"Would you?"

"… no," he finally said. His hand landed on my cheek and the other on my hip. His face leaned closer to mine, our lips only inches apart. Before he kissed me, I whispered softly to him, "I'm sorry…" Just seconds after I said it, he gently placed his lips onto mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He laid down onto the bed, but pulled me with him, not breaking the kiss. I lay on top of him and took the chance. The chemical slipped from my lips and went into his mouth. I did it slowly, letting it go down his throat without him knowing and then we sat up. We were sitting next to each other, him holding my waist and head and me holding his neck. My hands slid down and rested against his chest. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled away. I heard a thud and looked to my side. Wrong… Sasuke didn't pull away, he is now unconscious due to the chemical. When he wakes up, he won't remember my secret, the kiss… nothing that happened within those five minutes. I pulled my wig out and put it back on. I went back under my bed and closed the tube and the box. I tucked Sasuke into my bed and pushed his bangs out of his face. I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away and went to Sasuke's bed. I tucked myself in and looked over at Sasuke. I touched my lips carefully and thought about the kiss. _**I don't think I felt anything from that…**_ when I suddenly passed out.

**The Party!:**

I went to Ino's house early to help set up. She had the Christmas tree, but we decorated it like Rock and Roll style, not traditional style. There were lots of guitar, drums and microphone ornaments on it and the reef was stringed music notes. They were alternating colors between red and black only though and the tree was a fake, silver one. It looked pretty damn amazing. We continued the Rock and Roll theme around the room too, hanging music notes around and having blank cd's hanging from the ceiling. There was food too. Cookies looked like cds and records, pizza was cut into music notes, and there was a cake that was a yellow star like the one movie stars have on their doors and it said 'You!' on it instead of a name(A/N: This idea? Thanks again, Derick! He thought I should be more detailed when I describe things, and I got the rock and roll theme from him too because… he just looks like that type of person to like it.). We did a fantastic job, and finished just ten minutes before everybody arrived. Tenten, Hinata and Neji all showed up in one car. Apparently, Neji lives with Hinata and Tenten called Hinata for a ride, not knowing this. Naruto came in after them with Shikamaru. I asked Naruto where Sasuke was and he said he would come later. As they came in, they put their gifts under the tree. Then Sasori and Gaara showed up with Sasuke right behind them. I ran over to them and jumped right into Sasori's arms, throwing my arms around his neck. He spinned me around in a circle as I screamed with excitement. I laughed as he set me back down on my feet and pecked him on the cheek. I turned my attention to Gaara and hugged and kissed him too. I looked over at Sasuke and did the same for him.

"Hey guys!" I finally greeted them.

"Hey babe!" Sasori smiled at me. I saw Sasuke glare at him from the corner of my eyes, but his gaze softened when he turned to me.

"Hey, Sakura…" he smirked.

"Pinky…" Gaara said, knowing it would annoy me.

"Moh… I told you not to call me that!" I complained. He smirked at me, but that dropped when I said my little nickname for him. "Panda-chan!"

"… fine… Sakura."

"Yay!" I cheered as I hugged him again. I told them to put the gifts under the tree and went off to Ino.

"Hey, everybody is here now!"

"Really? Great… should we open present first or eat first? Oh, or dance first?"

"Whatever you like!"

"Okay…," she started as she grabbed a microphone, "hey guys! Ready to par-tay!" she cheered. Everybody started cheering too.

"Okay, we are going to play some music and eat first! Afterwards, we open presents and then dancing!" she announced. Everybody agreed with the schedule and we grabbed some plates. We got to serve ourselves and eat where ever we wanted. I sat in the middle of Ino's couch, which seated three people. I saw Sasuke smirking as he made his way to me. Before he could sit down though, Sasori and Gaara sat on both sides of me.

"Sorry, taken…" they stated together. Sasuke glared at them before leaving to sit with Naruto and Hinata. I looked at the smiling Gaara and Sasori and gave them the best mad face I could give them.

"That wasn't very nice!" I pouted. Sasori started laughing softly at me.

"Haha… cute. It's like a… how would you say it Gaara?"

"… like a fluffy bunny glare…"

"Good one! It's Sakura's fluffy bunny glare! Oh no! Run for your lives!" Sasori teased me. I then put on a sad face and pretended to cry into Gaara's shoulder.

"You are sooo mean!" I cried. Sasori then felt bad and pulled her into him instead.

"I'm sorry, Saki… I didn't mean to-… you were faking?" he stopped his apology midway when I pulled away from him smiling.

"Glad you're sorry!" I said. He shook his head at me and ruffled my hair.

"Sooo crazy!" he smiled. We finished eating and everybody gathered around the Christmas tree, the awesome, Rock and Roll themed Christmas tree! We went around the circle pulling out gifts that were addressed to ourselves. Ino went first, since it was her party. She saw the one I had gotten her and pulled it out. Instead of opening it carefully, she ripped through the paper, tearing it to shreds.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, "you got me a Ke$ha cd? YOU ARE THE BEST SAKI!" she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I pushed her off of me and Tenten went next. She smiled when she saw she had gotten a gift from Neji. She pulled out the tiny gift bag and pulled out a box. Upon opening it, she looked like she was going to cry. .

"What did you get?" all the girls asked impatiently.

"Neji got me a Tiffany & Co. necklace!" she cheered.

"Aww…" the girls cooed. Tenten got up and hugged Neji tightly.

"Thank you!" she said. She pulled away and sat back down. It was Sasori's turn, and he picked up Ino's present to him. After unwrapping it, he opened the box and stared at it.

"What… the hell… is this… abomination?" he asked slowly. Ino pretended to look hurt as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Sasori! How could you? I put _a lot _of thought into my gift!" Ino defended herself. Sasori pulled out the ugly neon yellow and brown scarf we had seen last time.

"Are you kidding? It's hideous!" he scrunched his nose at the sight of it and everybody else laughed.

"How mean!"

"Oh, shut up Ino!" he smiled at her.

"… so do you like it?"

"Sure… only because it comes from one of my bestest girl buds." Ino smiled at this and ran to hug him. After she sat back down, it was my turn. I grabbed the first one I saw, not looking at who it was from just that it was for me. After unwrapping it, I smiled. It was a jade green scarf. I used to always complain about how cold it was and my neck was freezing. Now I scrambled through the shreds of wrapping paper to find the tag. I found it and read the name out loud.

"Gaara!" I cheered as I hugged him.

"Glad you like it pinky!" he smiled.

"I love it, panda!" he rolled his eyes and grabbed a present. It was the one from me. He opened the gift bag and pulled out a jacket! But not just any jacket! It was the one that's string (thingies) were earphones and you could connect your IPod to it. But wait, there is more! It was also the kind of jacket where it is a creature and had the ears and face on the hood! It was… A PANDA!

"… really? A panda?" he asked, holding the jacket.

"Yeah! When I saw it, I couldn't help, but think of you! Try it on!" I cheered. Everyone else helped me urge Gaara to put it on. He finally did so. I pulled the hood over his head and all the girls went, "awww…" while the guys couldn't stop laughing. He rolled his eyes and pulled the hood down.

"Thanks."

"So you like it?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You bet…" he smiled. Sasuke went next and picked up the present from Naruto. After unwrapping it, he immediately regretted it.

"What the hell is this, dobe?" he asked Naruto angrily. He pulled out of the box a little glass bottle with blue and white 'pills' inside.

"That my friend is a 'Chill Pill'. I always told you that you needed one and decided to get one for you!" Naruto smiled. Everybody chuckled for a minute until Sasuke glared at them.

"Oh, shut up…" he grumbled. Slowly, one by one, everybody opened their presents. I had gotten a key chain from Ino of Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight the anime. I loved it, glad she knew I was addicted to animes, Vampire Knight and ZERO! Sasori loved the ring I gave him. It was a simple ring. All it had was a purple circle with the kanji for 'jade' in it. He literally tackled me to the ground in a hug for it. From Sasuke, I had gotten a small locket necklace with two hearts next to each other engraved on it. There was nothing inside though. Sasori gave me a thin, sterling silver ring that was made into a heart. Inside the heart was a little star. He took my right hand and slid it onto my middle ring. After all the presents, we went to eat the snacks we had. I grabbed a cd cookie and took a bite out of it. I held the hand out as I chewed. All I heard was a crunch and when I turned to look, a part of my cookie was missing. I saw Sasori's smiling face as he sat down next to me.

"Yum!" he said. I pushed him slightly as I got up. I threw the rest of the cookie at him and walked away. I went to the table again and picked up another cookie. Ino came by with Shikamaru and Hinata.

"He Saki! How's the party?" she asked happily.

"Fine, what about for you?" I asked. She leaned closer to me.

"Amazing! Shikamaru is awesome!" she… sort of whispered.

"That's great…" I said, trying to act like I actually cared, "why is Hinata following y'all for though?"

"Oh, she is avoiding Naruto…"

"Why? I thought she liked him!"

"She does… she's afraid of talking to him though."

"… oh… that makes sense."

"Yeah… got to go! Have fun!" she smiled before taking Shikamaru's hand and walk away. I watched Hinata notice them leave and run after them when she saw Naruto coming toward us. I saw him sigh before approaching me.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" he said glumly.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I think Hinata hates me!"

"Why?"

"She keeps avoiding me…"

"Do you like her or something?" I smiled.

"What! No! o-of course n-not…"

"That's good… because she likes you too!"

"REALLY!" he smiled.

"Yes… she's just shy. Talk to her slowly and you'll be fine!" I told him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said. He then gave me a friendly hug and walked after Hinata. I smiled after he left. I picked up my cookie and headed to the restroom. After finishing the cookie, I quickly washed my hands. As I was walking back to the party, I was stopped when somebody yelled "Mistletoe!" and pointed to me. I looked above my head and saw the mistletoe hanging on the archway. This was about the time when I realized somebody was standing next to me. I turned slowly, but immediately knew who it was when I saw his red hair.

"Sasori…" I said, blushing.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd suddenly cheered. I looked over and even saw Ino cheering. _**What? And she thought I liked Sasuke! **_I turned back to Sasori and already saw him leaning closer and closing his eyes slightly. I guess I gave into the pressure like him because I threw my arms around his necks and stood on my tippy-toes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I jumped; our lips met. Our bodies were pressed together, my feet off the ground, and our lips were against one another. I heard the crowd cheering and hooting behind us. My feet met the ground again and Sasori pulled away. I looked to my side and saw everybody went back to their own business. I looked at Sasori and saw him smiling.

"What?" I smiled back.

"Well… that just made it so much easier for me," he blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Sakura… I… I don't think I can hide this from you anymore…"

"What?"

"Okay, I… I love you!" he said seriously.

"What?" my eyes widened. He leaned down and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you! And I want you to be my girlfriend again. But not like for a week like last time. I really… really need you, Sakura!" he said. I couldn't help but smile as I nodded yes. He smiled back at me.

"Really? You really agree?"

"Yes! Of course! I… I think I love you too!" I nodded again. He pulled me into him, and hugged me tightly. He pulled away and kissed me again.

"I love you!" he said slyly.

"I love you too!" I laughed. He put me down and took my hand instead. We walked through the crowd until we saw Gaara and Ino talking to one another. They stopped when they saw us.

"Hey guys!" Ino said as Gaara nodded to us.

"Guess what?" Sasori said.

"Me and Sasori are dating!" I finished.

"Really?" Ino yelled happily as she hugged me.

"Nice…" Gaara said as he smiled softly. I hugged him too and kissed him softly on his forehead. We probably shouldn't have told Ino because the next thing we knew, she was standing on the table and yelling "SASORI AND SAKURA ARE NOW OFFICALLY DATING!"

"Ino, GET DOWN!" Sasori and I yelled at her. Everybody suddenly started crowding us and congratulating us.

"Nice job!" somebody told Sasori.

"Really? Congrats!" Tenten told me.

"Way to go, Sasori!" I think Naruto said. After all of this, I looked over at the clock and saw it was already 1:24 am. Everybody saw this too and decided to leave. All that was left was Shikamaru, Sasori and Sasuke.

"Well, I thinking I'm gonna go…" Shikamaru said to Ino. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks…"

"Want to go out on a date tomorrow?" Sasori asked me.

"Sure! Movies?" I suggested. He nodded.

"Double date, Ino?" he asked her. She looked over at Shikamaru almost instinctively and he nodded.

"Sure… later!" with that, he left. Sasori cupped my face and kissed me. I waved to him and watched him leave. That left Sasuke…

"Well, that was… some big news…" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" I agreed, "… look, Sasuke-"

"It's okay… I'll see you around?"

"I hope so!"

"Okay, night!" he said. He looked at me, and we stood there for a while. He leaned his head down, but pulled back immediately. He then spread his arms out, but put them back down.

"Hand shake?" I suggested. He nodded and we shook hands awkwardly. He nodded and then left. I looked over at Ino and she shrugged. I was sleeping over at her place, so I had to help her clean up. Once we were done, we changed into PJs.

"Saki… do you even love our Sasori?" Ino asked me as we laid in her bed.

"Of course I do!" I said, "he IS my boyfriend!"

"What about Sasuke?"

"Well…" I heard my voice sadden at the change of subject, "even if I DID like him, I couldn't… it would be too hard to lie to him about me being Ryo."

"So then tell him!"

"I said did! I don't like him!"

"…Whatever you say…" Ino said. She shifted and turned her back to me. I did the same and stared at the wall. _**Sasori… Sasuke… Sasori… Sasuke…**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys! I had to catch up in school! I hoped you like this chapter. The reason I made her kiss Sasuke earlier was… because I wanted a SasuSaku moment! Sorry! And I hope you got the hint I was putting out there when I said she passed out to say she accidently took the medicine and forgot the kiss a little, like her feelings about it. also, please review! Thanks guys!


End file.
